Bittersweet
by Vampellzy
Summary: Monday fic Sunday onward BenderxClaire centric with others. Bender and Claire against the world, diversity and prejudice. Twists and possibly a little drama but hey its fanfic what do you expect... please review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the breakfast club characters (wish i did though) this is purely recreational reading of which i will derive no profit etc.

Make take on monday and what happens afterwards. Please read and review, this is my first fanfic. Will write more.

Bittersweet

1

Claire Standish slid into her fathers BMW, closing the door behind her. Her father pulled away almost immediately. She kept her eyes on John Bender as they drove past, even turning in the seat, watching him until her father turned a corner. She returned her gaze to the front, her lips still tingling from her brief but extremely potent kiss that she had shared with Shermer high's most notorious rebel. Due to her own giddy musings, it took her a moment notice that her father was frowning, his hands gripping the steering wheel with more force than was necessary. She glanced over at him.

"Who was that boy, princess?" he was attempting to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Oh just a guy I was in detention with." She shrugged nonchalantly, attempting to sound flippant.

"Detention … of course." He muttered under his breath. Claire sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, he just seemed a little …" He sighed "Scruffy. He looks like trouble."

"Trouble?" He was growing ever more uncomfortable under her glare. He said nothing more but she knew that he wanted to. But that would conflict with his desire to be the 'cool' dad, which he could use as ammunition while quarreling with his wife. He glanced at his daughter.

"Claire where is your other earring?"

"Oh!" Her hand flew up to her ear, "Um, I must have dropped it."

"Really, Claire, you should be more careful. They cost money." Yeah like they hadn't got more than enough.

"I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Well I should hope so."

"Maybe." But she was too distracted to care. What would Bender do about the earring?

She didn't know why she gave it to him. She guessed she just wanted him to have something of hers. She hoped he would keep it. She rested her head against the chair back, her mind alive with thousand thoughts. And every one was about John Bender and what Monday would bring.

------

John Bender lifted up the window and tumbled into his bedroom, he could hear raised voices from the kitchen as usual. Walking through the front door was a mistake that he'd long since avoided, he had the scars to remind him... a memory came to him, himself as a child curled up under his bed, terrified, he refused to acknowledge it. He had learned early on not to get in his father's way. The school nurse had been a problem. There was only place that he'd dreaded more than his home back then and that was a foster home. At least here, if he was careful, he was usually left alone, for most of the time.

He clicked on his stereo, turning up the volume to drown out the seemingly constant stream of insults being exchanged behind the closed door. Heavy metal blasted from the speakers, moderately soothing the frustration and anger that was beginning to rise up inside him.

His thoughts turned to the days events. He was still in shock, Claire Standish! What was wrong with this picture? He should hate her; he should want to hate her. She was …

Suddenly there was a loud thump at the door.

"Turn that shit down, dye hear." The door rattled again. Bender sighed and leaned forward, flipping the off switch.

"Fuck this." Grabbing his coat, he left through the window. He needed to go somewhere anywhere but there.

-----

Claire sat on her bed in the dark. She listened silently to her mother's slurred accusations and her father's spiteful jibes flying through the air as barbed arrows intent on causing the maximum amount of damage. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 7:30. Where had the time gone? She wanted to get out of the house. She'd go crazy if she had to sit listening to her parents a moment longer. She glanced at her clock again. Stubby's party would have started by now. She could still go; it wasn't as if her parents would even notice that she was gone anyway. They were too wrapped up in their own poison – filled lives to notice.

She locked her door though, just in case. She didn't bother changing, what she had on would do well enough. She stepped out through her window onto the balcony. She closed the window behind her. It was warm outside, for March at least. She climbed over the balcony railing and onto the ivy covered trellis to the side. In two minutes she was on the ground. She'd been using that to sneak out since her fourteenth birthday. She made her way down the gravel path, her feet crunching on the driveway. The streetlamps were just beginning to glow. She turned at the gate; Stubby's was only a few streets away.

She heard the party before she saw it. Music was booming out of every orifice. She turned the corner and was presented with a celebration in full swing. She pulled her hands from her pockets and sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She left her coat on a growing pile by the door. Immediately she was joined by two of her cohorts, Sarah and Ellie, two quieter members of the group. One of them placed a red cup in her hand containing the usual cheap beer concoction. Sarah spoke up first.

"Andy didn't think you'd show. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, I got kinda bored at home." They had to shout over the music.

"Detention go ok?" Ellie piped up. Claire nodded.

"Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun." Her friends were skeptical.

"Really? Who was there?"

"Um, Andy of course. Brian Johnson, Allison Reynolds and John Bender." In response to Sarah's grimace she continued. "They're actually not that bad."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Just then she spotted Andy by the stairs, a beer in his hand. "I'll be back in a minute." Andy had a far away look in his eyes as she approached him. "Hey."

"Oh hi Claire, I thought you weren't coming."

"Parents." He nodded sympathetically. "Thought you weren't allowed to drink alcohol. Isn't that against your dad's rules?" She gestured to the beer bottle. Andy shrugged.

"Yeah well, I figured screw my dad and his rules."

"Good for you." She nodded approvingly.

"Um, have you seen Allison?"

"No, did you invite her?" Andy looked sheepish suddenly.

"Yeah." She smiled; at least Andy was being true to his word, so far.

-----

Bender stared up at the house, suddenly feeling uneasy. Strange that he would end up here of all places. He didn't even know if she would be there. He was reluctant to go in. It wasn't as if anyone would notice. Pretty much everyone turned up to these parties and there was always a gatecrasher or two. He took a deep breath and walked purposefully into Stubby's party.

-----

Claire sat outside, at the back of the house, on the steps that lead out onto the patio surrounding the pool. She stared down at the brown, watery liquid swilling around the red and white cup in her hand. She had closed the door behind her so the music was somewhat muted. She took an experimental sip. It tasted bitter and malty, personally she preferred white wine but she needed something to take her mind off her parents. She took another sip. She heard the door open and close behind her. She didn't turn around but continued to slowly sip the drink in her hand.

"Well, Cherry, never would have taken you for a drinker." She flushed instantly at the familiar voice. She'd know it anywhere; she'd just spent nine hours listening to it.

"What are you doing here?" Bender slumped down beside her.

"Nice to see you too princess."

"Sorry, um hi." She deposited her cup on the step beside her and crossed her arms over her knees. Bender promptly picked it up and downed the contents, she had a feeling that he was in a similar position to her. It struck her that their home lives were equally as 'unsatisfying' but in very different ways. "You ok?" He shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." She shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" She was about to deny this when her teeth chattered.

"A little but I'm ok." But he was already shrugging out of his long grey coat. "Thank you." She smiled as he handed it to her.

"My pleasure, Cherry." They sat in companionable silence for a while. Bender pulled a cigarette from his pocket which he promptly lit with a match. He threw the match into pool. It sizzled as it hit the water. He took a drag then slowly blew out a cloud of smoke. After a moment he offered it to her, she hesitated then took it, she pulled in a little then handed it back. What was a little tobacco after trying drugs? She coughed once then exhaled. She looked over at Bender who looked glum to say the least. She decided to distract him.

"Why 'not saved'?" She pointed at his right hand which at that point rested on his knee, a thin wisp of smoke rising from his cigarette.

"Why not?"

"No, what does it mean?" He hesitated then stubbed out the cigarette on the step beside him, before throwing it away.

"It doesn't mean anything." He sighed then stood up, she looked up at her. He offered her his hand. She took it. He pulled her up but she stumbled and fell against him. "Well, Cherry you're falling for me already." Claire looked up at him, her cheeks already beginning to grow red. At least her favourite smirk was back where it should be. She righted herself, while trying to avoid staring at the lips she had kissed just hours before. She felt weak at the knees. She cleared her throat and strode towards the door.

They weaved through the crowd; the party was in full swing. Claire spotted Andy by the keg; it looked like Allison had found him. She was looking extremely uncomfortable but happy to be with Andy. Monday was looking interesting.

They stepped out into the slightly cooler night air. They stood in silence for a moment, then Claire began to take off his coat.

"Come on Cherry, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, it's ok; I only live a few streets away." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." She hesitated.

"Um, ok."

She wasn't lying, it was just around the corner practically.

"Um thank for walking me home." Claire took of the jacket and gave it back to him.

"No problem." He was a bit preoccupied with trying not to stare at the huge structure in front of him. Claire hesitated for a second then quickly planted a kiss on his roughened cheek before legging it towards the house. He watched as she sprinted down the gravel driveway, scaled an ivy trellis on the side of her house before disappearing into a window behind her balcony. He reached a hand up to his cheek. He turned around and began walking toward home. Monday would be interesting, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Just thought I'd let you know what's going on with the other members, I know this can be annoying and i promise i won't do it that often, but read it pease because it is important to the story. Promise that the next chapter will be Monday.

Disclaimer, see last chapter, don't you have anything better to do, lol.

Allison frowned at her reflection then grimaced, it didn't feel right, she slid the clips out of her hair and replaced the white hair accessory that Claire had given her. She finally settled on a plain dark green Alice band. She kept the make –up simple, mascara and a little Vaseline as lip - gloss. Now clothes, she gazed at the huge heap on her bed, mostly black dotted with the odd colored item. She pulled out a dark purple long -armed top, she threw it aside, she would wear that tomorrow. She held up a red t – shirt, shrugged then pulled it on, followed by the customary black sweater, she didn't feel comfortable without it. She pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and snapped on a clincher belt. She dug into the pile, chucking clothes in all directions until she found what she was looking for, a pair of faded jean cut – offs.

When she was dressed, she made her way downstairs already knowing that her parents wouldn't be there. They usually worked Sundays; in fact they usually worked most days. She didn't mind, she liked being alone, not that it would be much different if they were there. The silence would be the same. She began to eat cereal straight from the packet as she settled on the sofa, drawing her knees up. She flipped to her favorite music channel; it played rock music and nothing else. She crossed her legs and pulled her sketchpad onto her lap. She sharpened a piece of charcoal then drew an experimental line. During the next half hour, a rough study of a human face grew under her hands. When she was satisfied, a very accurate sketch of Andrew Clarke stared back at her. She smiled; she had captured the subtle intensity perfectly.

She thought about him, how he was so different to how she had imagined him. She didn't really like talking to people, but it would be nice if they tried all the same. Nobody really had ever taken an interest in her, until now. Her parents weren't bothered, no one at school cared and the school counselor was paid to. She had mixed feelings on the subject. She did and didn't want them to notice her, that's why she'd dumped her purse on the couch. Andy on the other hand was different; he was interested in her for no other reason than that. Of course, she was suspicious, her self – esteem wasn't all that strong. He didn't seem to have an ulterior motive, he just liked her, for who she was and she wasn't used to that. It was a strange sensation, both worrying and exciting, just thinking about him sent thrills catapulting around her brain. She's both wanted him to walk away and to kiss her, urgh she was so confused.

Most of the time, she walked around in her own little private bubble. Andy had popped that bubble, she felt vulnerable but she wanted to let him in. He had asked

about her parents, he hadn't let it go, and she had told him. She couldn't go back now. It didn't make sense, she hated the jocks. They were stupid, cruel and shallow, they only went for blonde bimbos, the kind Claire liked to hang around with. And yet, Andy wasn't like that, he was kind and decent.

She was startled by a sudden rap on the door. She hid the drawing under the sofa then jumped up and walked warily to the door. They never got any visitors. She hesitated for a moment before pulling it open. Andy stood on her doorstep, looking slightly uneasy; she smiled slightly when she saw him.

"Um, hi."

"Hi, um can I come in?"

"Sure." It was awkward talking to him, even now when they knew more about each other than their parents. He edged past her into the cramped hallway as she closed the door. She showed him into the front room. Andy surveyed the room.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Look, I came because I'm sorry about last night. You hated it, I …"

"No, no I had a great time." She lied unconvincingly. Andy smiled.

"I thought you were a compulsive liar." She shrugged and moved to sit down on the sofa.

"It comes and goes." This was good, they were word – jousting. Andy sat down beside her. He noticed the TV for the first time.

"You like rock music?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

"Who's your favourite band?" She frowned.

"I like Simple Minds."

"Good choice." She raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ like rock music?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm not just like any other Jock." He said defensively.

"I know, I was just teasing you." She smiled. They sat in silence for a moment. Andy edged closer, they focused on the TV. Allison was aware of Andy's arm snaking around her shoulders; she smiled to herself and snuggled in a bit.

"You know I've never met anyone like you." She smiled slyly.

"That's because I'm one of a kind."

Meanwhile Brian was sat at his desk, bent over his Physics homework, a deep frown furrowing his brow. He groaned in frustration and threw down his pen. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was shop, how had it gone so wrong? Every morning he rushed to the door to intercept the mail before it reached his mother. His report card was due any day now. He knew his mother had to find out sometime but he wanted that time to be as far away as possible.

"Brian! … Brian are you up there!" His mother's shrill voice cut through his paranoid thoughts.

"Yeah mom, he yelled, just doing my homework." There was no reply, she was satisfied for now. He stared down at the paper but all the figures did was swim before his eyes. He needed to clear his head. He went to the window and pushed it open, letting the cool breeze wash over him. The door to his room suddenly burst open. He jumped and turned to face his little sister complete with pink tutu and fairy wings. There was a gleeful smile on her face.

"Mom" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Brian isn't doing anything; he's just staring out of the window." Brian winced when there was nothing but silence from below. She grinned. "She went out two minutes ago." She was giggling now. Brian turned around, groaning. She just loved winding him up, and he always fell for it.

"Get out Alice." He said, exasperated. Giggling she left the room. He thought about the breakfast club and everything that he had learned. He looked down at his clothes, blue sweater and beige corduroy pants. One thing was for damn certain, he was going to have to start buying and choosing his own clothes from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Claire sat up suddenly in bed, her hair covering her eyes. She felt her cheeks growing hot. She had just been having an, ahem, rather sensual dream involving John Bender of all people, somebody she wouldn't even have looked at last week. But that was before Saturday. She giggled to herself at the absurdity of the situation. They were from two different worlds. Her eye caught the sparkle of the single diamond stud that she had placed on her bedside table the night before last. As she gazed at it she remembered the kiss, sending involuntary warm shivers up and down her spine. Suddenly she glimpsed the alarm clock beside it.

"Damn it!" she was late, really late. She might miss registration completely. She recalled his words,

"_School would probably f***** shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here."*_

She mentally edited out the expletive, though narrowly avoiding swearing herself as she whirled about the room trying to make up for lost time.

She threw on a dark green jumper, a pencil skirt and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. After pulling a soft brush hurriedly through her short red hair, she left, deciding to apply her make – up in the car.

She tossed her books into the passenger seat before sliding behind the wheel of her new car.

She pulled into a free space, locked the car and began to walk toward Shermer high.

"Hey Princess, hair appointment overrun?" She froze then turned around while trying desperately to hide a smile.

"No I uh overslept." Her heart rocketing. She cringed as she remembered her farewell to him on Saturday night.

"Watch it; you'll have to spend another Saturday with me."

"Well you're a bad influence." She attempted to flirt while suppressing an inexplicably overwhelming urge to giggle. The now extremely familiar smirk crossed his face.

"You want to walk for a while?" She glanced at her watch, there was only ten minutes left before they were let out for first period. She considered briefly.

"Ok." She shrugged nonchalantly. She noted with delight that he had kept the single earring, her gift of affection, two days beforehand.

They walked in silence for a few moments. John Bender was in a state of shock. He shouldn't like this girl; he shouldn't want to be around her. She represented everything he despised about the upper classes. But then, she was so much more than that. She turned her eyes downward, suddenly shy, a faint rosy flush tinting her cheeks. At that moment she seemed so vulnerable. He suddenly felt very protective toward her, although he tried to hide it.

"So, cherry?"

"Yes?" Absent mindedly, he reached up and toyed with her gift, he wasn't used to feeling uncomfortable and wasn't liking it that much.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"With me." she paused.

"Because I want to be." Oh dear. He felt all warm and fuzzy. Her simple honesty packed quite a punch. She shrugged to try make her statement more casual. After a minute or two, she smiled shyly and shifted her books uncomfortably. As usual Bender broke the silence with a satirical comment which Claire duly followed with the appropriate giggle, horror and or outrage.

On their third lap of the school campus, the bell rang for first period. Reluctantly, they made their way into the main building, past the disapproving look from the receptionist and into the milling, roaring crowd of students going about their daily routine

They sauntered up to Claire's English class; three minutes after the last bell had rung. The class had not settled down as yet. She saw a friend wave from across the room, beckoning with her right hand while pointing to the empty seat beside her. Claire sighed and turned to Bender.

"I have to go. So I'll see you later?"

"Sure, whatever." As he turned to walk away.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being mean." He gave her a strange look, shrugged and smiling turned and

walked away.

She slid into the vacant seat beside Marylyn, who today had swept her long sandy blonde hair back in to a loose ponytail. The desk was situated at the very back to give prime gossip opportunities of course.

"So what's with you?"

"You weren't in registration."

"So?"

"And weren't you just talking to John Bender!"

"Yes…?"

"Was he bothering you?"

"No."

"But it's John Bender."

"I know."

"Well I suppose he is kind of cute if you're into that type." Ah Marylyn was always the easy – going one.

"Do not, for the love of God put John Bender and the word cute in the same sentence."

"I'm just saying." She shrugged.

"Just don't" Marylyn raised an eyebrow then decided to drop the subject. She shrugged it aside.

"Hey, did you hear? Andrew Clark has broken up with Jeanie Evans!"

"Were they even together?"

"I think so. She said so, at least."

"Yeah but she also said that she was pregnant last year. She's an attention seeker."

"Oh well anyway, you know that freaky chick with all the eyeliner who dresses all in black?"

"Yeah, Allison." She was clearly surprised that Claire knew her name. "I met her in detention and she's not a freak."

"Anyway Dean Franklin said that Thomas Hughes saw him walk right up to her table, completely blanking the rest of the sports. And Ellie said she saw them together at Stubby's party."

"Really?"

"Yeah weird right?" Ok, Ellie and Sarah clearly hadn't seen her and Bender together, if

they had, it would be all over school by now.

"I guess so…" Huh so Andy had pulled through, she made a mental note to go congratulate him. Their conversation was cut short by the abrupt arrival of Mr. Tierney, their kooky English teacher, who promptly began tapping the board with a meter ruler until the class settled down.

"Get out your textbooks and turn to page thirty four. Romeo and Juliet." He ignored the collective groans that spread across the classroom. "Has anyone read this play?" There were a few mumbled responses but mostly negative. The class was interrupted by Allison running in, flashing a grin at Claire before sitting at the only remaining empty desk. Mr. Tierney didn't appear to notice. "The play follows two young but doomed lovers who are caught in the crossfire between their sparring families who have been mortal enemies for centuries. However this is one of many problems they come to face. Um Jerry could you read the prologue?" Claire propped her head up on her arm. She had always quite enjoyed literature. The boy cleared his throat.

"Two households both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona where we lay our scene  
from ancient grudge break into new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean …"

She had seen the version of Romeo and Juliet, the old costume Zefferelli one. Her mind suddenly switched back to considering Bender. This inevitably led to her being confronted with a vision of Bender in tights, which inevitably lead to an half snort, half giggle which caused the entire class to turn around and look at her. She blushed and tried to make herself as small as possible. Allison threw a manic grin in her direction; she returned it with a full smile then tried to return her focus back to the lesson which passed at snail's pace.

Bender didn't much feel like going to Geography. He found two of his friends in their usual spot under the bleachers, surrounded by their usual cloud of smoke. He known Rees and Chaz since elementary school, Chaz was short for Charlie. Rees actually was quite straight; he tended to tag along with the other two. Chaz was even more obnoxious than Bender. This however did not change the fact that Vernon was on a personal quest to chuck Bender out on his ass. It had actually been Chaz who had pulled the fire alarm on Friday. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Story of my life" he thought to himself.

"Hey man how was detention?"

"Shit, you owe me big. I'm stuck with Vernon for another eight weeks."

"No fucking way, that dickweed. Sorry, man. That sucks." Chaz could be called the hot head of the group but that was really too mild an expression.

"Yeah." Although Bender would have to thank him someday. Rees leaned forward, squinting.

"Hey, what's up with the chick earring?" Bender reached up to touch Claire's gift.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Is it for real?" he shrugged.

"I just found it." He didn't feel like explaining while Chaz was all worked up.

"You gonna hock it?"

"Dunno, maybe…"

"Hey, if your old man catches you with that, they'll be hell to pay." Bender's eyes warned him off the subject. Bender returned to contemplating Claire, the girl was a challenge and an enticing one at that, but she was so different from his usual conquests.

"Oi Bender." Bender was pulled out of his musings by small sharp stone glancing off his chin which he pelted back at Chaz. "Come on Shop's next." Bender checked his watch; he had gone off on a mental tangent for twenty five minutes. He shook his head, what was happening to him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Claire had trouble concentrating through all of her classes that morning. She was visibly relieved when lunch rolled around. As she entered the cafeteria with two of her posse, she surveyed the large room for members of the breakfast club. Brian was sat at his usual table with an assortment of math and science geeks along with various lesser popular cliques. She spied Allison and Andy making goo – eyes at each other. No sign of John Bender but it was still early. Thinking back, she couldn't remember ever seeing him in the cafeteria but she hadn't been looking, no scratch that, she had been looking but not really seeing. Before Saturday, she had been walking around in a half – daze. She had let things like clothes; "friends" and boys define her entire existence. She had been in a state of numb triviality to prevent her parents or anyone else for that matter from ever hurting her ever again. John Bender had broken through it, he had reawakened her and try as she might, she couldn't go back to how she was before.

Melanie and Stephanie were discussing what to wear to the next dance; it was still a month away. Melanie was a strawberry blonde with an ear for gossip; Stephanie was tanned with dark hair and was head cheerleader despite being a sophomore. Out of the small group, Claire of course ranked the highest; she ranked the highest out of all of them in fact, she was Queen Bee of Shermer High.

They were promptly joined by the rest of the group, followed soon after by the Jocks. Somebody made a snide comment and all eyes turned toward where Andy was sitting a few tables down.

"Yeah, what's up with him?"

"Who is she? I haven't seen her before."

"What is he, desperate or something?" Or something Claire thought.

Shelly Birch, Claire's nemesis for the title of Prom Queen and top dog (she thought) and all around prize bitch of Shermer High, leaned forward.

"I heard that he knocked her up at some frat party, two weeks ago." She brushed her light blonde hair back and smirked nastily. Not at all like John's, Claire thought smugly.

"He was drunk and now he feels sorry for her." Claire couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bullshit! You're so full of crap, Shelly." The entire table turned their eyes on her. Shelly's mouth hung open.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know about it? He could just prefer her to air headed bimbos like you." The table was silent.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you are making up rumors about Allison just because she's with the guy you've been trying to get your claws into since the seventh grade."

"Wait, you know her name?"

"Yeah and you know what, I've had enough of this, I'm done." She disposed of her uneaten lunch, her heart racing. As she walked away she heard numerous responses to her outburst.

"What's wrong with Claire?"

"She's acting so weird."

"Is she high?" They went on and on. She stormed out of the cafeteria with her head but with a sinking heart. If this was how they reacted to Allison, what would they think of Bender? That is, if they would ever let her back into the fold after her unexpected rant. She shook her head; she didn't care what they thought. But she did, so much, too much. She moved to lean against the closest obliging wall. Slowly, she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and closing her eyes. She cradled her stomach; the butterflies had evolved into twice their size. She was terrified that she had jumped off a cliff to which there was no return, but plunging all the way down she felt interestingly exhilarated, free. So absorbed in her own thoughts, she jumped when the double cafeteria doors opened slowly. She prepared herself for the onslaught, but instead a concerned blonde head popped around them. Brian smiled nervously and laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, um I wasn't sure if you'd be here, um uh. I was just thinking, I mean wondering, are you like alright." She was touched, she noticed that none of her 'friends' had extended her the same courtesy. For a moment she couldn't think of what to say. Brian was beginning to blush, starting with the tips of his ears. "I saw you and thought, well…"

"Thank you, Brian it means a lot." He let out a sigh of relief while blushing beetroot red and smiling shyly. "Yeah, I'm fine… come here." She patted the ground beside her. Brian hesitated then complied.

"You, know, I'm proud of you Claire." Brian smiled, his confidence growing. She gave him a wry smile.

"You thought, I wouldn't come through."

"No, no, well yes yes, sorry."

"Its fine, I mean I did say I would ignore you all."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I guess being called a conceited bitch kind of made me think." The blush that had been receding now came back full force.

"Sorry."

"Forget it, I will." They sat for a few minutes of comfortable silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Claire watched as Brian bit his lip, clearly trying to come up with the confidence to ask her something. For a moment she considered him, he was cute but only in a puppy dog sense. She thought that he might be attractive when he filled out a bit, but right now everything about him said awkward, lanky, geeky adolescent.

"Claire, I need your help." She turned her head to face him.

"Oh? With that?"

"Well with um apparel issues, that is to say, I have a problem, um … clothes." He plucked at his pullover. She couldn't help letting out a small giggle.

"I thought you'd never ask." He looked sheepish, something that he was unfailingly good at. Well, do you have any of your own money?" An idea cropping up.

"Well, yeah I mean I can get some." Brian frowned in confusion.

"Good, are you free Thursday?"

"Well. I have math club…" She just stared at him. "But I can get out of it. Why?" He said quickly.

"We are going shopping."

"Oh." He looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She was excited; it looked like she had a new project.

Suddenly, the bell sounded off making them both jump. Brian jumped up.

"I have to go to class." He scooted off while Claire stood up slowly in a more dignified style. People began spilling through the cafeteria doors. She pushed through them indifferently towards her locker, refusing to look anyone in the eye. She tuned out everything but the combination of her locker door. 23 left to 41 right then back to 15, she looked into the mirror in the door and systematically checked her make – up before re – applying a layer of pink lipstick. She wiped it off, it didn't look right. Searching in her make – up bag, after a few minutes of rummaging she found what she was looking for, a rich chocolate brown. She applied a coat of lipstick them blotted it slightly. There, that was much better. So focused on one task, it took a while to realise that someone had said her name a number of times. She turned suddenly, it was Sally, a pretty, shy member of the group, recruited solely for the fact that she was new, a novelty who attracted even more attention to the group. As if they needed any more. She had a heart –shaped face, shoulder - length dark red hair and deep soulful brown eyes which all contributed to give her that girl next door look. She was beautiful but she was very pretty.

"Um, I was wondering if you were ok after that." She pointed over her shoulder to the cafeteria.

"Sure, I'm fine." Claire was suspicious, had she been sent to find out the truth behind her little outburst. She turned back to her locker dismissively.

"So you feel the same way huh?" Claire turned questioningly. She nodded towards the cafeteria. "Them in there, those shallow, narcissistic creeps." Claire raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners. It looked like there was more to this girl than she thought. Sally blushed as if she had said too much, then bit her lip worriedly.

"Yeah I suppose I do." Sally looked visibly relieved, a smile appearing. "If you felt that way, why did you stay with them?"

"Why did you? Acceptance, popularity. Plus I didn't really know anybody else. It's not like you can just find another clique. It doesn't take long to be put in one of their little boxes."

"What were you at your last school?" Claire asked.

"I was a loner actually, I didn't have any friends, well I did have a few but they moved away."

"Oh, this must have been weird for you then." She inclined her head.

"Yeah, a little bit. I don't really like the attention."

"Any of the jocks come on to you?"

"A few but I don't know what to say. I'm not like you. I feel so awkward because …" She moved closer, lowering her voice. "I'm a virgin; I mean I've never even kissed a boy." Claire blushed. She

"What's wrong with that? It's not so bad."

"Oh that's easy for you to say."

"No I mean, I'm a virgin too." After admitting it to John Bender, it didn't feel so bad to say anymore. Sally was clearly sceptic. "Is it such a huge shock? I mean just because I'm popular doesn't automatically make me a big slut."

"I'm sorry. But I take it you have kissed a boy though."

"Well of course." For the first time a few days ago. It occurred to her that this girl might not even know who John Bender was. Huh she was the only one.

John Bender was feeling elated for no apparent reason, he would have whistled but that would be completely against his image not to mention embarrassing. He had left his friends out by the bleachers smoking pot. He was off to find something else, something that gave him a natural high and she had to be around there somewhere. It was about seven minutes after the bell had gone for lunch ending. The hallways were empty. He turned a corner and there she was like some dumb movie that his mother liked to watch when his father had gone out with 'the lads'. She was rummaging around in her locker, and swearing to herself under her breath. She suddenly dropped the pile of shit she was holding. Following the crap movie theme, this was his cue to come in and help pick up her books. Yeah like fuck. He was having far too good a time watching her trying to bend over in a miniskirt without falling over. Aww fuck it, he walked over and scooped up the pile of books off the floor in one swift and if he did say so himself, very skillful maneuver before handing them back to her.

"Um thank you" She pushed the hair out of her eyes and took them, returning to a comfortable upright position. "Oh hi John." She said in a high pitched voice when she realised who had helped her. A blush was quickly spreading across her face. God he loved that, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Enough with being polite and awkward, he just went for it and kissed her. Properly this time, he pushed her back against the lockers. Hey, he had to break the tension somehow. She didn't push him away, and that was a good sign. In fact she responded instantly, dropping her books for the second time. They poured all that sexual tension and frustration into that kiss. When they came up for air, they were both having trouble breathing normally. "Wow." She whispered.

"No kidding." He leaned against her, breathing in the smell of her hair and her body. He really didn't want to go to class right then. "Let's get out of here."

"Ok." She smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long but I've been very busy not to mention having a major case of writer's block. This is probably not as good as it could be but it was kinda the chapter needed to get to the next. Thankyou for waiting so long. Am working on the next chapter so that shouldn't be too long. Please leave constructive criticisms and reviews. Vampellzy xxx

Disclaimer - see first chapter.

5

After shoving her books into her locker, Claire followed John Bender out of a fire door and into the parking lot. She couldn't help giggling at the intrigue. Bender looked back at her. She smiled shyly in response.

"So where do you want to go? I mean we don't have to go anywhere. We could just walk. I mean…" She realised she was babbling and bit her lip. She looked over at Bender. He was just watching her, a half – smile making his face lopsided, his eyes were twinkling playfully. "What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you." He indicated her to follow him with a toss of his head. She cleared her throat.

"So are we walking or driving?" She asked.

"Let's walk, unless of course you don't want to get your shoes dirty."

"Shut up." She punched him lightly on the arm.

They made their way through the parking lot toward the football ground. She pushed up her jumper sleeves and crossed her arms over her chest. A light breeze gently nudged at her hair, the sun was warm on her skin despite being high in the sky and being threatened by the dark, grey clouds looming at the corner of her vision. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked over at John who was walking a little ahead of her, coat open, hands in pockets and generally looking a lot calmer than she felt. She grasped at the first topic of conversation that came to her.

"Saturday was fun."

He smirked.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it again sometime." She detected that he was only half - joking. He continued in the same slightly sneering, but playful tone. "Was that your first?"

"Hmm. First what?"

"Kiss. Yesterday."

"Of course not!" She answered a little too quickly and emphatically. It wasn't hard from his to guess the truth. The smirk now became even more smug, it was infuriating. "Doesn't mean you'll be the third." She muttered sulkily. She decided to pay him in kind, make him feel uncomfortable for a change.

"So you never answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Why you have so many girlfriends." She pushed. He suddenly became fascinated with the fraying grey cuffs of his overcoat, pulling at strands that were sticking out.

"Bender?" She persisted. "You're avoiding the question, again." He suddenly got defensive.

"What's it to you?" Offensive was his defense mechanism clearly, although she should have guessed that by now.

"Nothing, just curious is all." Best to seem like she was only mildly interested in him. He shrugged, she backed off the subject, for the time being. They were on the football field now and her shoes were sticking in the mud. She considered that it had probably been a bad idea to walk across soft pitch turf in stilettos. She pulled the heel of her left boot out of the ground, she gazed in despair at the dry, caking mud on the sides just above the sole and all the way up the heel. She checked the right to much the same result. She made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan. She tried putting her weight on the front of the shoes. This inevitably led to her toppling over. She was about to fall face down in the mud when John caught her.

"Now Cherry, you shouldn't wear shoes you can't walk in." She rolled her eyes. _Note to self _she thought _wear pumps next time_. She shifted her feet, regaining her balance, one of her heels instantly sank into the ground with an audible _sick_.

"Damn it." She looked up at Bender and narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust that mischievous twinkle in his eye. She was right. Without warning, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She shrieked partly delighted, partly horrified. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She refrained from the somewhat clichéd beating of her fists on his back, mainly because she knew it wouldn't do any good. This was not the kind of sweeping off her feet she'd had in mind. But it would do. For now.

Andrew Clark finally closed the changing room door behind him after enduring almost constant cross – examining by his teammates after practice as too his abnormal behavior. He had answered in a nonchalant, disinterested manner and they had eventually lost interest and returned to the topic of who had done who?

And there she was, waiting like he had asked her to, against the far wall, propping herself up with her elbows, bag at her hip, her bangs pulled back away from her face. She smiled shyly.

"Hey Sporto." He returned her smile.

"Hey." But just then somebody caught his eye. It was a tall, gangly kid with dark, curly hair who was desperately trying not to be noticed by Andy. It was going to be painful, but it needed to be done. He looked at Allison, she nodded encouragingly.

"Hey, Larry." The Kid tensed, clearly expecting to get beaten up or harangued at least. He didn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. There's no excuse for it and I hope you'll forgive me." Larry had turned from a cornered rat to a very startled and surprised one. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Andy noticed that one of the joints had tape wrapped around it, probably the work of a former friend of Andy's. Larry nervously ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, appearing to be at a loss of what to say.

"Well, I see…" Andy waited. "Ok."

Brian knew something was wrong as soon as he opened the front door. Usually his mother would appear within a few minutes with strict orders to eat something nutritious and get up those stairs to do whatever homework he had before dinner. No TV on school nights. To add to his general feeling of unease, his sister pirouetted into the room looking gleeful.

"Somebody's in trouble." She said in a sing – song voice. Of course he still had the option of going out again before facing his mother's wrath for whatever it was this time…

"Brian, is that you? … Come in here this instant." He winced, his mother had a voice like breaking glass when she was angry.

"Yes mom." When he got into the room what worried him most was not his mothers' calm fury but the slim, white slip of paper she held in her hand. Oh no!

"Would you like to explain this?"

"Um what? He asked nervously, professing innocence.

"An F Brian! Do you realise that this will have a detrimental effect on your Grade Point Average? How did you manage this?"

"I… its just shop mom."

"No this impacts on your overall grading, this is a catastrophe, do you realise how important this is. You'll never get into the colleges we want if your GPA is any lower than a high grade A.

"Whatever." A small moment of defiance, but the first in a very long time. Mrs Johnson's eyebrows just about receded into her hairline.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It had better have been because I know that you are going to make up for this, I know because you'll be grounded for the next four weeks."

"Mom…!"

"Enough. Now you are going to go up those stairs and get your head down, I'll speak to your father when he gets home."

"Yes mom." Brian hung his head and trudged up the stairs without another word but inside, behind his submission seethed anger and frustration. Once inside his room, it was boiling over. He had had enough of this, he wanted to hurt… something. Without thinking, he slammed his fist into the wall. The release of feelings felt good, so he did it again. After he had begun to cool down a little, the pain set in making him forget everything else. It hurt, but at the same time he felt free.

They were entering into the suburbs when the clouds decided that they would open after all. It wasn't just spitting rain, it was full – out drench you in three minutes flat – rain. Bender dropped her to the ground.

"Hey!" She protested. "Eugh" She could feel water drops sliding down her back. She looked around for somewhere to shelter. She espied a little enclave in between two houses. She grasped John's wrist and pulled him toward it.

It was quite a tight fit, there was barely enough room for both of them, which suited them just fine. Once this close it was impossible to resist the proximity. John's arms went around her waist as she used his scarf to pull his face down to hers.

"Can't get enough of me, Cherry?"

"Oh shut up." She kissed him. He pulled her tighter against him. There was an electric charge crackling between them. Claire ran a hand through his hair, grasping the back of his neck causing shivers to go u and down his spine. His hands slid under her jumper and blouse, touching the skin of her back. She gasped silently. "Don't push your luck." The semi - threat was made less convincing by the breathlessness of her voice. He didn't shift his hands but backed her as far into the corner as they could go. He then moved his hands to rest on her hips. There was something about him, a hint of danger, of power radiating from him which made her want him even more. She wasn't used to such powerful feelings and dealt with them the only way she knew how. By kissing harder.

Claire closed the door as quietly as she could behind her, leaning against it as soon as she was inside. She dropped her coat on the floor and kicked off her shoes, smiling and biting her lip. After the incredibly heated making out session, they had ended up running for cover to a local arcade, regretfully neither of them had had any change, she had left her bag in her car, which was still in the school parking lot. She would have to get a ride with one of her friends the next day, assuming of course that they ever intended on speaking to her again. She sighed and tip – toed over the soft, thick peach carpet heading toward the white staircase. She had just set her foot on the first step when somebody called her name.

"Claire honey, is that you?" Claire flinched and turned around to see her mother leaning in the door way. The picture of elegance and grace, beige pencil skirt and white fitted blouse immaculate, pale red hair falling delicately over her shoulders. She was wearing sunglasses and it was clear from the other room that all the blinds were down and the curtains closed. It appeared that she was hung-over again. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Claire shrugged and followed her mother into the living room. Isabel Standish sat down on the sofa, turned on a table lamp, lit a cigarette and turned to her daughter. She only smoked when something was bothering her, which was quite often these days. She hesitated, considering how best to broach her subject. She decided on a roundabout route that would work best.

"The school called today. It appears that you were absent for the second half of the day. I told the receptionist that you must have had good reason." She inspedcted her flawlessly painted nails. "You do have one, I assume." Claire snatched at the first thing that came to her.

"Cramps. I had really bad cramps." Isabel raised one immaculately shaped eyebrow.

"Let's say I believe you." She blew out a cloud of smoke and rested the cigarette in the ashtray, folding her hands in her lap. "Whatever happened to that young man you were seeing? What was his name?" She asked.

"Travis, mother, his name was Travis."

"Travis" She said thoughtfully. "Did you break up?"

"Yes about five months ago."

"Ah. Good."

"Why?" Claire was becoming suspicious.

"No reason. It's just he seemed a good sort."

"Trust me, he wasn't."

"Well, anyway, I thought that it was about time you perhaps, met somebody. A good friend of mine, Gloria, her son, Mark is coming home from University in a few weeks and I thought that you might be interested." Last week, she might have been, as it was, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Have you been talking to my father?" Her mother's eyes widened.

"No, whatever do you mean?"

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just curious as to why the both of you are suddenly so interested in my social life."

"Is it wrong to take an interest in my, our daughter's life."

"Not unless you have an ulterior motive." Claire muttered. "Look. Mother, I really don't want talk about this right now." She stood up and made to leave the room.

"But you will think about it?"

"Maybe..." An outright no would raise too many questions. "But right now, I'm going up to my room." Sometimes their taking an interest was worse than neglect.

-----

Hope you enjoyed it. Please r + r.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edie: That's what makes people mean and difficult. People don't care enough about them.  
Terry: Ah, what are you kiddin' me?" On the waterfront

These quotes that may appear now and then aren't necessarily linked with the chapter but the whole story. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry this took so long but the site wasn't working properly.

Disclaimer : See first chapter.

6

She couldn't believe it! She was late again! She hadn't had the courage to call one of her friends to ask for a ride so she had had to walk to school. She caught a disapproving look from the receptionist which she returned with a smile.

She had just slid into a seat next to Marylyn in homeroom when she heard someone call her name.

"Claire Standish, Vice Principle Vernon wants to see you in his office." She looked up to see Miss Jarman looking at her pointedly. Claire nodded, avoiding her friend's questioning gaze as she headed out the door. What on earth could it be? It can't have been her absence; her mother had covered her, sort of. She worried her lower lip as she half – walked, half – ran towards Vernon's office, her nails biting into her palm. She never got in trouble, or at least she never got caught.

She raised a steady fist to knock on the mock wood grain door. Whatever it was, she could handle it, she was queen bee of Shermer high after all.

"Enter." Vernon's voice barked through the closed door. Claire twisted the knob, took a deep breath and marched in with all the superiority she could muster. "Ah so you're all here at last, your highness." Claire glanced around the small space; the entire breakfast club was contained in the miserable little excuse for an office. Brian and Andy were sitting in the only two extra chairs, looking anxious. It appeared that Brian was hyperventilating. Bender was casually leaning against the wall, looking bored and cool as ever. He winked at her when she came in. He actually winked at her! Allison was sitting on her bag, on the floor staring absent – mindedly out the window. Claire went to lean against the wall next to Bender, to which he raised his eyebrows, a gesture which she chose to ignore. Vernon steepled his fingers and glowered at the 'famous five'. Claire thought that he was probably reflecting on how much he hated teenagers. "Now we can begin. The Library was left in a disgusting state on Saturday, and I clearly have you five to blame, though I suspect some more than others." He frowned pointedly at Bender who stared back unfazed. "However that cannot be proved, so unless somebody intends to own up, you will all receive equal punishment." Nobody spoke up. "Very well, clearly detention is not the answer. Madame Scotti is in need of volunteers for the summer production of Wuthering Heights. Compulsory attendance three nights a week until the performance on June 3rd. Failure to attend will result in suspension or expulsion. Starting next week. And no Bender this does not mean you can get out of detention." There were mixed reactions, Allison actually brightened at the prospect, Brian looked relieved, Andy was beginning to complain about wrestling, Bender's face was unreadable and Claire had mixed feelings.

"But Sir, I have regular wrestling meets and …"

"Well perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to destroy school property." Vernon shuffled some paper on his desk and frowned. "You're all dismissed." Andy deflated; his father was going to blow a gasket. Allison walked over and took his hand silently and smiled encouragingly. They all began shuffling out of the office.

"Hey Brian, what happened to your hand?" Bender asked in passing. Brian looked away and mumbled something about falling over a table and ran off. Bender shrugged, that kid had some issues. Claire pushed past the others to walk beside John.

"This should be interesting." Bender shrugged, as if he had anything better to do. Any excuse not to go home was fine by him. "I hope we don't have to stay behind Thursday."

"Why? You got a date?" Claire shrugged infuriatingly and smiled.

"Something like that." This got to him more than he would have liked. They were now walking aimlessly in the general direction of her locker. "Feeling jealous?" His derisive snort wasn't as believable as he would have liked. She couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across her face. "Don't worry", she teased "I'm helping Brian to 'change his image'. It's about time his mother stopped dressing him."

"So you've decided to start dressing him?"

"No! I'm just helping him to see what looks good and what doesn't. Hey stop looking like that!" He had his eyebrows raised.

"Like what?"

"Like you're thinking 'whatever you say'. It's really irritating."

"Hmm … How irritating?" His look now was playful, teasing. Without giving her any warning, he started tickling her. "Irritating like this?"

"No, stop it!" She squealed in a really high pitched voice. It was really cute, he had to admit, and it also made him tickle her harder. She giggled. "Get off!" She pushed against his chest, still laughing. "I'm Serious." She finally managed to get out. She backed up into the wall. "Stop." He followed her but this time caught hold of her waist.

"Do you prefer this?" He moved closer, pressing his body into hers, just slightly. She smiled tentatively.

"Maybe." She bit her lip, teasingly. "But it doesn't mean that I'm going to make it that easy." She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. "You, know, maybe Allison was right," She continued, whispering in his ear. "Maybe I am a tease." She began walking away but he pulled her back a little roughly.

"Careful Cherry. Just cause you know the rules doesn't mean that you can play the game. You could get hurt."

"Oh is that a threat?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, a warning." He was only half – playing now.

"So, I'll consider myself warned." She was all serious now. "Just remember that, just because it isn't look but touch anymore doesn't mean the pace can't be gradual. This isn't some mad dash to the finish line." John nodded, getting the message.

"Noted." Claire smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, we have to get to class." At that moment the bell rang and they were surrounded by swarms of students in varying levels of readiness for first period. Claire noted that they dropped each other's hands when the doors opened.

Allison entered the girls' bathroom and headed directly for the mirror above the sinks, something she usually avoided. She splashed some water on her face and poked her tongue out at her reflection. She rearranged her fringe parting and frowned. Pulling out a tin of Vaseline, renewed the wet sheen on her lips and drew just a hint of eyeliner at the corner of her eyes. She had been in a rush that morning and had had to dress quickly, leaving out make – up and anything elaborate. Sighing she rolled up her sweater arms and headed out the door, at least her bag was lighter today. She had cleared all that extra junk out, now she had a few reasons to stay, for the time being. As she left the bathroom, a blonde girl intentionally bumped into her.

"Watch it, freak."

"Back off." She muttered. Usually she would have ignored her, not really caring, well at least it was a small victory.

Bender turned a corner but was stopped by raised voices coming from a door to his right. He recognized the first instantly but took a while to place the second, Bender opened the door a crack.

"I said no, Travis!"

"What's the matter, we always go to the prom together."

"We went twice, it doesn't mean that we have to go this year." Bender's eyebrows raised.

"It's prom, Claire. We both have an image to protect." She held up a hand to cut him off.

"Besides I thought you "finished" with me last November, because I wasn't 'putting out' and Melanie was. Isn't that what you told your friends. Well excuse me, if I'm not ready."

"Oh come on…I have an image to uphold." By that he clearly meant that he couldn't be seen with anyone lesser than the prom queen being head Jock and all.

"Very nice." She turned to leave.

"Damn it, Claire." He stepped toward her angrily and roughly caught hold of her arm. Bender threw the door open.

"Hey, Jerk off, she said no!" They both jumped, turning startled eyes on him. It was Travis who recovered first.

"What's it to you, Butthead?" Travis sized up to him. Bender looked over at Claire, her face was a strange mixture of gratitude and annoyance. "Hey I asked you a question Butthead."

"What a wide vocabulary you have. I'm impressed." This took a moment to register. Bender felt like he was dangling a red flag in front of a snorting bull.

"If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you." Now where had he heard that before. Travis stepped forward, his jaw set, his fists clenched. Claire stepped in between them, facing Travis.

"Cool off, I already told you no."

"You're actually defending this punk?" But Claire stood her ground. Surprise overcame anger, then embarrassment. His face turning red with humiliation, Travis turned and stalked out of the room, his hands balled into fists, slamming the door behind him. They just stood for a moment. Claire didn't turn around. He sighed.

"What's on your mind Cherry?"

"I could have handled that myself."

"Hey, it was getting nasty." She frowned.

"I could have got rid of him." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth then sighed. "But thank you anyway."

Allison made her way out to the at lunchtime to the sports field, a bolder move than she was used to. She found John out on the bleachers with his friends despite the chill morning air that hadn't quite melted away in the midday sun.

There were two guys, one with big, spiky hair and the other playing with a switchblade. There was also a girl of about Allison's age, her hair was dyed black with blonde and purple streaks, it was cropped and messy. Allison thought it looked cool. She had her legs sprawled across the lap of the one with the spiky hair; he had his arms draped nonchalantly across them. She was the first to notice Allison.

"Hey, I know you. Don't you take art?" Allison nodded, perhaps this was a bad idea. John acknowledged her with a nod. This seemed enough for the others. The guy playing with the switchblade scooted aside to make room for her. It was clear that she was ok, maybe because of the way she dressed but whatever it was Bender's approval made it ok.

She climbed up a few levels past Bender with switchblade dude. She found after a few minutes of non – awkward silence that these were more of the kind of people who didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless conversation. This made her feel more comfortable.

Within a couple more minutes spiky haired guy was making out with the girl who had spoken to her. Without looking up from his knife, the guy sitting next to her asked her name.

"Allison." She replied shyly.

"Chaz." Then she did that awkward head bob and half – smile thing. Her social – skills really sucked.

After about half an hour of light and sometimes obscene conversation from the others, that mostly consisted of throwing playful jibes at one another, the girl whose name turned out to be Emily got up to leave and Chaz walked off with her to get food. Two tiers below Alison, Rees, the guy with the spiky hair slid across to sit beside Bender. Clearly they had forgotten that she was there. She had that affect on people, she observed wryly.

"So, man I saw something which requires an explanation." John grunted non – committally. "What are you doing with one of those princess bitches, man?"

"What?" John's head snapped sideways.

"I saw you ditching with her."

"What about it?"

"It's Claire – fucking – Standish. What are you doing with her? She's everything you hate, dude!"

"Hey, cool off, she aint that bad."

"Not that bad?" Rees asked skeptically.

"Repeating a thing doesn't change it. What's it to you anyway?" Rees stumbled around for something to say but couldn't find anything else that he hadn't already mentioned.

"It's just not right." He jumped down of the bleachers and walked off. John called after him.

"Hey don't say anything to Chaz yet." He had a tendancy to overreact to things. Rees just shrugged. John raised a finger. "Don't you say a word." Allison smiled, at least somebody had remembered she existed.

"Wasn't going to." She mumbled.

Claire perched a lab stool, absentmindedly chewing a pencil as the slightly nasal voice of her Chemistry teacher took attendance, something she usually tuned out until the S'. She traced the various messages carved in to the dark brown stained wood bench. There were lots of … hearts … and rude messages. She sighed; there was no one she knew in this class so she usually sat on the end of the third bench bored to tears, until there was an experiment to play with. She never had any trouble finding a partner; all it took was some careful batting of eyelids at the boy next to her. Today looked like it would be another theory lesson. Claire doodled on her lab sheet with her pencil while the teacher began the class.

"Today we will be considering the neutralization of acid and alkaline substances and the necessary equations." There was collective groan at the word 'equations'. "Alright, does anybody know what we get when we put an acid and an alkaline of equal opposite Ph?" Claire heard the door open. "Mr. Bender, for what reason have you decided to honour us with your presence?" Claire froze and looked up involuntarily. Bender stood just inside the doorway, laid back as usual and looking at her. He said nothing, just turning and winking at the teacher. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a seat at the back of the class.

Bender never usually bothered to come to last period Chemistry but he had remembered that a certain redhead shared the class with and conveniently none of her friend group. Besides it had been worth it for the satisfaction of Cherry coloring up like a Christmas tree when he came in. He strolled leisurely down the aisle on the outside of the benches, the back of his hand deliberately brushing Claire's thigh ass he went past. He heard her gasp slightly and involuntarily. He smirked cheekily.

Claire blushed again as the teacher returned to her lesson, she hadn't expected him to do something so obvious. She felt like the whole classroom was staring at her, which they probably weren't but it was easy to get paranoid when you're a redhead who blushes more obviously than everyone else. Suddenly a scrunched up piece of paper landed on the desk in front of her. She closed her fist around it discreetly and slid it onto her lap. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she un-crumpled the note. It read

'Odeon Cinema, 9:30, Saturday night.'

"Miss Standish what is that?" Claire looked up, startled.

"Nothing, just scrap paper." She crumpled it up again and threw it with expert precision into the wastepaper bin and smiled amiably. The teacher raised a discerning eyebrow then shrugged and returned to her blackboard. Claire played with a pink elastic band she had found on the desk, considering her options.

John Bender frowned, had she just shot him down or was she covering her own back, an action that was devoid of sub – text. He spent the rest of the lesson doodling on the bench with a biro and occasionally listening to the teacher in order to avoid getting paranoid about Claire's reaction. When the bell finally rang he was the first one heading out through the door when something pinged off the side of his face. He bent down to pick it up, it was a pink elastic band. He was about to send it back the way it had come when he noticed there was a line of writing all pushed together, he stretched it out. The message read.

'K see you there x."

I hope you liked the chapter, reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think. Also tell me if there are any characters you would like to see more of and I'll see what I can do.

Tune in next for Bender and Claire's first official date and much more.

See Ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding.  
**Diane Arbus**

7

Claire paced the length of her room trying to decide what to wear while attempting to block out the raised voices which were only partially muffled by the closed door. Desperately she tried to ignore what they were saying. She sat down on her bed amongst the various piles of clothing and put her head in her hands dejectedly. She hated it, this deep pain gnawing at her heart; she craved again for the obliviousness she once felt. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she blinked. Running her hands through her hair, she listened as voices drifted through wood.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Adam. You're trying to pull her away from me. You indulge her. At least I try to discipline her, for her own good At least there is one good parent in this house."

"A good parent, Clarissa. Don't make me laugh. Do you honestly think that you provide any kind of acceptable role model for her."

"And I suppose you think your one to talk, at least I don't attempt to buy her affections. And besides … well if I'm driven to alcohol it's your fault. At least it numbs me. That girl is living in a fantasy world and she'll need to snap out of it and if she doesn't …"

"What, end up like you did? Just have another drink, make it all go away. That'll solve all your problems."

"Don't you patronize me, you bastard. You stepped out on this relationship a long time ago, in more ways than one."

"Is that so, well I defy you to prove it."

"Why didn't you just take the divorce, take the alimony, the family can afford it." The door had clicked open a crack. Claire heard her mother gasp. She walked to it slowly, dreading what she would see. As yet these arguments had not come to blows but … Her father held her mother's wrist, his fingers white as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Because, my dear, it is not fitting for a man to be divorced by his wife. Besides there is Claire to think about." Her mother eyed her father accusingly.

"Do you think that she enjoys listening to this?" Claire couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed open the door with enough force to cause it to bounce off the wall.

"You know what, I've had it. Will you both just SHUT UP? Either see a marriage counselor or get a divorce, honestly I'm past caring. And leave me out of it." She grabbed a coat from her room before storming past her stunned parents and into the hallway. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

As she exited through the front door she heard their argument resume with both attempting to blame the other by using her little outburst to fit their case. It seemed all she was doing lately was shouting at her old life.

She needed escape. Wiping any stray tears from the corners of her eyes, she strode on And she knew just where to find it.

She hurried up to the theatre front. She smiled lopsidedly as he approached; glancing down at the pavement then up again as if to affirm that he really was there. He returned her smirk, clearly enjoying her obvious nervousness.

"Do you want to go in or just stare at me all night?"She colored up furiously before muttering something unintelligible and following him into the movie theatre.

What was it about him that got under her skin and completely disarmed her? What happened to her walls when she was with him? But wasn't that one of the things she loved most about him, his ability to cut through all her bullshit infuriatingly but do it in such an irresistible way that she couldn't even have the satisfaction of being angry at him .He also seemed to have a knack for making her look like a complete idiot and she was usually so calm around boys, even the ones she liked. But John Bender was no ordinary boy. He seemed to be enjoying his affect on her.

"Was there anything particular you wanted to see?" He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. She sighed in exasperation. Could he turn anything into a sexual innuendo? Yes, yes he could, she thought. She managed to look unimpressed.

"You choose." She surveyed the list of film titles before tapping the glass over "The Terminator" Rated R. Which had been stamped across a monochrome poster outside

showing a man toting a handgun and typical 'baddass' sunglasses with an unpronounceable name.

"This one." She smiled and bit her lip. "I've heard it's good." Actually she had heard no such thing but she was sure he would much rather watch that than the latest heavy romance or Spielberg. Personally she would take gunfire over bad alien films any day. Besides if it turned out to be another awful B movie, well there were other things to do in a cinema than watch the screen. "What?" She asked at his incredulous look.

"Nothing. Just didn't think you liked that kinda thing."

"And how do you know what I like?" She inquired flirtatiously.

"I'm beginning to get an idea."He said suggestively. Well, she had walked into that one. She sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on, its starting in a few minutes." They purchased the tickets from a bored looking female clerk who didn't even bother to ask for ID, who looked noticeably less bored after laying eyes on Bender.

The first twenty minutes of the film consisted of the ridiculous carnage that one might expect and all throughout Claire was extremely aware that Bender's shoulder existed inches away from her own. She placed her head, tentatively against his shoulder, welcoming the combined scent of cigarette smoke, deodorant and general good, boy smell. She was happy to note a slight appreciative smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then, equally tentatively she was surprised to discover in a gesture unlike him, he put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against him despite the arm rest between them and gazed contentedly up at the screen.

About thirty minutes into the film Claire got engrossed in the film. It was actually pretty endearing and Bender didn't tend to go on dates, but that didn't necessarily mean that he particularly was into her. The film was actually decent. When the lights went up when the film ended he was actually reluctant to pull away, something that he had always been so good at. Claire seemed to be avoiding his eye as she grabbed her coat and dug in her bag. Curious and without thinking he just reached out and captured her chin, turning her to face him. She looked down immediately after their eyes locked. He smiled teasingly.

"Are you crying?"

"NO! Yes. Maybe. Look the ending was sad ok." She wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Really?" He was enjoying this immensely. She smiled reluctantly.

"Hey I like sad films."

"OK."

"Can we please just get out of here." They paused as they reached the front entrance.

"You want me to take you home?

Claire looked at him sideways, a strange unfamiliar, playful glint in her eye.

"No actually. Is there somewhere else we can go? Like a party."

Brian sat cross – legged on his bedroom floor, thinking. He kept catching glimpses of the pile of untouched shopping bags hidden under a blanket at the end of his bed, he condemned himself for lacking the courage to try them out. It all came down to who most scared him, his mother or Claire. He had yet to decide. Sighing he stood up and walked out into the hall. The only door open on the landing was his father's study, a green Angle poise lamp casting a bright yellow light across the floor obscured by his father's outline at his desk. He padded toward the door.

"Hi Dad." His father didn't turn around.

"Hello son, I heard about the grade; your mother told me." Brian's chest compressed.

"I'm sorry … I shouldn't have taken shop." His father turned around.

"No you shouldn't. You are academically minded, why on earth would you need to take a class that does not require your skills? And now it has completely ruined your GPA."

"I could transfer." Brian said hopefully.

"No, you will ask the teacher to give you another attempt."

"Ok I will, but could you not use that tone?"

"What tone?"

"Of disappointment, I have tried so hard to make you and mom proud of me but I am allowed to slip every once in a while, I am only seventeen. Will you guys just give me a break?" His father was quiet for a while, stunned.

"Brian, I am aware that we expect a lot of you but you have to recognize we push you because we love you and feel you should do your best."

"But did you ever just consider what I want? Did it ever cross your mind?"

"Yes, you do want to go to a good college, so don't attempt to change the subject."

"Maybe I do but can't you just give me your support no matter what?" Another silence.

"We do , I hope you realize that and I am sorry if you feel compelled to be something which you find hard to be."

Bender rolled the car that he had 'borrowed' from his dad whom he had left passed out on the couch, up onto the curb outside a friend's house in a slightly better neighborhood than his own. There were couples sitting on the lawn, the door was open and rock music drifted across to them. He was aware that Claire clearly didn't want to go home right then and could only too readily relate. He double checked the car locks before walking down the front path with Claire who hung close to him, painfully aware of how out of place she was.

"You know, we could go somewhere else?" He whispered close to her ear.

"No it's fine." Their entrance raised a few questioning eyebrows but nothing spectacular. Bender greeted a few people and went to procure two beers, leaving Claire sitting on a spare couch nervously clutching her handbag on her lap.

Four hours and as many drinks later Claire and Bender were sat in the truck. Claire giggled and propped herself up an elbow against the seat, sipping at her fourth alcopop.

"What do you think of me?" She smiled and giggled again. "Tell the truth."

"Right now, I think you're a lightweight."

"A lightweight what? Mmm, what percentage alcohol is this anyway?" She chugged from the bottle. Bender raised an eyebrow. Claire considered. "Why? Would you be trying to get me drunk, mister?" she shifted across the seat until she was right next to him. He had to admit that part of him had hoped that she would but now something felt wrong. She leaned across and threw the empty bottle out of the car window then slid her arms up around his neck. "What makes you think I would need to be drunk?" She kissed him once then again. He took hold of her waist and deepened the kiss, pulling her up onto his lap. She held him tighter, running her hands through his hair. One hand moved down to his shirt collar. She undid a button decisively. Bender reached up and caught hold of her hand. His hands closed around her wrists and he pushed her away gently but firmly.

"What are you doing." she asked. "Isn't this what you want?" She eyed him reproachfully.

"Yeah, and I am probably going to regret this but you are drunk. And at the risk of you never talking to me again and that I'm going to kill myself later for this but I'm gonna say no."

"Fine." Claire pulled away, falling over onto the next seat. She drew up her legs and hugged them to her, curling into herself. "Take me home." John Bender sighed and turned the key in the ignition. The one time he did something noble he was left feeling guilty about hurting the girl's feelings, another thing which he had to admit was new to him.

Claire was silent for the drive back to her house, staring mutely out of the window into the night. She felt embarrassed and rejected, also a little dizzy. When they arrived, she opened the door muttering a quiet 'thanks' and stepped down onto the pavement, but almost instantly had to grasp the door handle for support as a wave of dizziness struck her. Bender leaned over.

"You ok?"

She nodded and strode determinedly across the lawn but had to stop twice to regain her balance. She stumbled, suddenly she was so tired, she just wanted to lose consciousness. She wobbled and fell. Luckily John had been watching her and was able to get there in time to catch her. He shook her gently.

"Claire are you awake?"

She managed to groan in affirmation. "come on, let's get you inside." He picked her up, she managed to put her arms around his neck. He was left with a dilemma, he couldn't ring the doorbell as bringing her home like this would probably put paid to the both of them in her parents' eyes but if she didn't come back all night would that say something worse? He decided the latter was safer on the off chance that they might not actually notice how long she was gone. He put her back in the car seat and drove to an empty car park just outside of town. When the engine stopped, Claire leaned over and snuggled against him.

"Mmm … don't go."

"I'm right here." Putting his arm around her. He looked out of the window at the empty car park and wondered whether their two worlds would ever be able to mesh. And whether all this was such a good idea. "I'm right here."

Sorry it took so long to update but the summer holidays are here now and so I should be able to churn out the next chapter as soon as possible, maybe a fortnight alongside other stuff. Remember to let me know what you think of each chapter. I'm open to suggestions. Love summer. : )

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitchell**: "Where do I belong? Where do I fit? Who are my people? Where do my loyalties lie? We all choose our tribe. It's that need to belong, to live within boundaries, cause it's scary on the outside, on the fringes. Some labels are forced on us. They mock us, set us apart 'til we're like ghosts, drifting through other people's lives. But only if we let the labels hold. You can piss your whole life away trying out who you might be. It's when you've worked out who you are that you can really start to live." _Being Human Season 1_

Chapter 8

Claire stepped into the class she had been dreading all day. Chemistry lab a3 was almost empty as she strode to her table. It had been three days since her eventful date with Bender and they had been dodging each other for the last few days. He had been absent from Chemistry before but there was a definite possibility that he would appear for this lesson. When she arrived at her desk she huddled over her textbook attempting to look busy. Her thoughts returned to the weekend. Once she had awoken sober, hung-over and confused in a car, bender had wordlessly taken her home. Not one word had passed between them since then. She did not remember exactly what had happened only that she had gotten drunk for the first time in her life and had made a fool of herself. She suspected that she had to talk to him at some point but that didn't mean that she had to in the next few days or weeks for that matter, what could she say, she was bad at confrontations. She groaned unhappily.

"Cherry, hello." Bender's voice broke through her reverie sounding annoyed.

"What?" She looked straight at him, startled.

"Now what could possibly be more interesting than me?" He asked wryly leaning on the bench in front of her.

"Nothing." She avoided eye contact.

Bender gazed at her, his face unreadable, she had to be pissed at him, she had been ignoring him every day so far that week and if he had learned anything about chicks that tended to mean that were pissed off at him.

"I don't know why you're avoiding me but if you want to say something about the other night then I'm all ears." He was playing with her, deciding whether or not to drop her. If she was planning to pull away from him then he'd make sure to beat her to it. She didn't look angry, she looked nervous and embarrassed, looking around the room before replying to him.

"I'm not and I don't." her voice was lowered and he saw that she couldn't help glancing around for a second time. He shrugged, slightly disappointed.

"Fine, forget it." He went to turn around.

"John, wait." He turned his gaze back to her.

"What?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, um would you…" She swallowed her pride. "like to sit with me?" Bender knew that this was a big thing for her but the sadist in him could not help pushing her a little further.

"I don't know Cherry. I wouldn't want you to do me any favors." He made to turn around again.

"No! I want you to." The words came out a little strangled but the sentiment was true.

It was a good thing that his back was turned at the time she said this because he was pretty sure that the triumphant smirk on his face would have infuriated her.

With an air of smugness, he sat down beside her. Further conversation was rendered impossible with the appearance of Ms Hope who looked flustered because she was later than usual.

Bender reached out and took hold of Claire's hand in both of his, the one that had been resting on her knee. He didn't hold it but instead played absently with her fingers. This caused Claire to blush furiously and duck her head but she didn't turn to look at him. It was amusing making her feel uncomfortable. She slid her foot along the bar on her stool so that her leg was inches from his. A bold move, a direct challenge, he saw her expression even out innocently. If that was the way she wanted to play. He reached over and snapped her bra.

Allison was making her way toward her favourite class, double art, when she saw Andy propped up against the wall outside the classroom. He smiled and waved her over. Pleasently surprised, Allison walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Talking to my girlfriend." He twined his fingers around hers. "She doesn't mind, I hope?" A strange look passed across her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it just sounds weird, girlfriend…" She smiled and blushed and looked down at their fingers.

"Weird bad or weird good." He smiled.

"Definitely weird good." Andy pushed a stray strand of hair back from her forehead, and kissed her tentatively, unsure of her reaction. He always hesitated, making sure she wanted him to. He didn't exactly fit in to the jock stereotype. She kissed him back.

They still hadn't got past the awkward stage of their relationship, and were not completely confidant in their relationship.

She looked down again and sighed.

"I have to get to class." He sighed too and hugged her close before releasing her.

"OK." He let go of he fingers a moment later. "See you later." Allison smiled at them and then walked into the art room and sat down at her usual spot by the large, reaching windows bathing the room in warm light. She was so absorbed in her own particular thought stream that she didn't notice somebody sit down beside her and ask her something.

"What?" Allison blinked. The girl from the bleachers was waiting for a response. "What did you say?"

"So you know Bender?"

"Sort of."

"Cool." She dismissed her answer. "So this is what I want to know, do you have any clue why he's been acting different lately?"

"How … different?"

"Evasive, distracted, you know…"

"Well I haven't really known him all that long…"

"Do you know if he's seeing someone?"

"Um aren't you dating that guy the guy with the hair?"

"What, Rees? We're … convenient, its just a sex thing, and he's a friend… but you didn't answer my question." The compulsive Liar clicked on.

"Not that I know of, from what I've heard, he doen't actually go with anyone in a serious capacity, You know Bender."

"Yeah well. Hey! Didn't I just see you with Andrew Clarke."

"Maybe."

"That's weird." Allison crossed her arms.

"How so?"

"Well I thought he was going out with Claire Standish or that Shelly _Bitch_."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you know, both popular, both rich assholes, a match made in Heaven. You don't seem like his type."

"They're not…"

"Oh come on, they're, rich and cruel, and exclusive."

"Yeah well." She HATED that she could never think of what to say in an argument."

"Well good luck with that." Emily walked off leaving Allison with her insecurities and questions that she had given voice to surfacing.

"I really hate you." Claire crossed her arms over her chest sulkily and pouted. They both stood outside Vernon's office

"Don't look at me, if you hadn't reacted the way you did…"

"But you shouldn't have… I wasn't expecting… its still your fault."

He raised an eyebrow and then just shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"What's the matter, is it because I put a blemish on your _pristine _record. Now I thought that was why you liked me. I'm hurt, Cherry." He said sarcasm dripping off his voice."

"Stop that. I just would like not get in trouble three times within the space of two weeks."

"Stop what?"

"What?"

"Stop what?"

"Turning my words against me and putting them out of context and if you actually think that I am that shallow then you can just…"

Bender took hold of her and pulled her into a kiss before she had time to object .

"What was that for?" She had a strange look was on her face.

"To get you to stop talking." And, he mentally added, that she was really hot when she was pissed.

"Hey." She hit him, but her heart wasn't in it. The bell rang and people began to make their way between classes. Bender waited for her to pull away but surprisingly she stayed exactly where she was.

"Be careful Cherry you might actually be seen with me." He teased.

"Oh shut up."She said and kissed him.

"All right, all right break it up." Vernon had opened the door. "You two, my office, now!" They followed him into the room, feeling strangely light despite the furious beet red diffusing in Claire's cheeks and the black cloud of annoyance on Vernon's face as he sat down at his desk. "Ugh you again. If I had a dollar every time I had to haul you in here Bender, lets just say I wouldn't be wasting my time in this dump with kids who don't…"

"Wouldn't that defeat the object, sir?" Bender said nonchalenatly, slouching in his chair in avery sexy manner as Claire noted. Vernon however chose to ignore the question completely.

"And joy of joys, miss Standish, I'm glad to see that your further association with Bender hasn't detracted at all from your near spotless record." He said wryly, looking weary all of a sudden. "So tell me, what is it this time."

"We were thrown out of Ms - class for disorderly conduct." Claire spoke wioth a mixture of embarrassment and attempted innocence.

"Ah, I can see you're fast becoming a delinquent due to the help of your friend Bender hre." He looked at afew papers on his desk without really seeing them and sighed. "So the question becomes, what will I do with you?" He tapped a pencil against the table irritably and sighed.

"Get out of here, the both of you, I'll decide what to do with you later." Neither of them needed asking twice.

They didn't bother going back to class, so they had twenty minutes of the last period to kill. They walked along the corridor silently.

"Are you actually _sulking_?" Bender smiled and glanced sideways.

"No, just thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh you know, stuff."

"Hmm, now where were we?"

"Where were we what? Oh, right." She spoke as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Right about here, I think." He said, his lips inches from her's.

"You might be right." She said , a little more breathlessly.

"Why, Mr Bender, what can you be thinking?" She said in her best Scarlett O'hara accent. He responded in a very Rhett Butler like gesture of pulling her towards him roughly and kissing her full upon the mouth.

Bender and Claire stumbled through the amphitheatre doors thirty minutes late. This got them a scowl from Miss Rimmington. Andy, Allison, Brian and Sally waved from the front row of seats.

"As I was just saying, I am holding auditions today and the two that just came in late can start us off." Her smile was asinine as it could possibly be. Claire, her cheeks burning for the third time that day, and Bender made their way up reluctantly up onto the stage. As they read through the lines they were given, awkwardly and irritably, and Claire with great embarrassment, all Bender could seem to think about was how much the dialogue reminded him of Claire and himself, well the less ridiculously passionate ones. He also found himself unaccountably mesmerized by the way Claire self consciously played with her hair with her left hand.

To be continued… very soon I promise. This is not meant to be a cliffhanger. I just thought that it was about time that I uploaded this so far. Sorry for the wait.

For those of you who don't know what bra snapping is, it's when someone, catches hold of your bra strap, pulls it back and lets go, its really v annoying.

Also, Emily isn't really going to be any kind of Mary Sue so don't worry, she'll go in a completely different direction.

9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I thought the story was lagging a little, so I pushed things forward a little, hope you like.

It will be pushed further in the next chap, also this was going to be longer but I thought that you would rather have it now. I'm already working on the next part so maybe you'll have a double bill.

After the incredibly mortifying experience of having to read a text so intense as Wuthering Heights up on stage with a guy she maybe had feelings for, Claire awkwardly sat down next Sally and promptly tuned out the rest of the time they were forced to spend in the theatre. She was vaguely aware that Sally and Brian appeared to have met one another and had gotten into a heated discussion about the gravity of the 17th century romantic poets and their impact on society. As soon as she was able, she slipped out of the room. She ran through the halls for no particular reasons. She was having a strange mixture of feelings and she desperately wanted some air. As she left the building she managed to nearly fall over Allison who was sat on the steps deep in thought.

"Hey" Claire sat down next to Allison and sighed.

"Hiya" Allison smiled half –heartedly and blew the bangs out of her face. Claire nudged her playfully, her own problems momentarily forgotten.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing important."

"It's important enough to bother you"

"It's just that, I don't know. I'm feeling a little depressed, well, a lot."

"Why?"

Allison smiled sardonically.

"Boy trouble."She spoke sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. I never thought that I'd be here. You first though."

"I feel weird about Andy, you know, I can't help but think that someone like him would never think of me as anything more than freak."

"Hey, Andy isn't like that you know."

"I know and the fact that I think that makes me feel even worse. Argh." She put her hands over her face. "I'm just so confused."

"Well at least you aren't maybe developing feelings for the resident bad boy who may or may not be toying with your emotions for his own amusement."

"Newsflash, he's definitely more interested in you than that and some people would think that you should be more worried that YOU are not using HIM."

"Using him as what?"

"Just using him, because he's exciting, different and is exactly the kind of guy your parents would hate."

"I resent that, I'm not shallow like that, ok maybe I was once but give me some credit for changing."

"Ok, but wasn't it you who said that nothing would, you know, change?"

"I retract that comment."

"Good. And who knows maybe everything will work out fine."

"Here's hoping, and I wouldn't worry about Andy, he's decent. I've known him for years."

"I hope you're right."

Bender jogged out the back door, he was sure he had seen Claire go out that way and while he was not quite ready to admit to himself that he was chasing after her, he did want to see her. And he was quite intent on resuming his last 'conversation' with her. Glancing around, he failed to spot her anywhere. As he approached a corner, he heard female voices rising from a little way off. Curious, he drew closer. It soon became clear that those voices belonged to Claire and Allison. By unusual coincidence he had happened upon this particular conversation precisely when a certain redhead was professing her possible feelings for a certain 'resident bad boy'. Drawing back, he wasn't quite sure how to react to this new information. Attraction was fine, but 'feelings', that was where things got complicated. Complicated wasn't exactly his area of expertise. He listened again to see if there was anything else. This however, only served to make him more restless. Eventually, he took off, not really sure where he intended to go. Claire's words were messing with his mind. He continued, lost in his thoughts, so he was surprised when he looked up to see his own drive. The car was in the drive. Oh, shit, the car. He hadn't been home since he'd left the car there after his almost – date fiasco last Saturday. Afterwards, he'd split, staying at Reese's, he had _not_ wanted to stick around for the aftermath, had his father discovered that the car had been missing all night.

Not wanting to risk it, he got in by the window, or he would have had it not been nailed shut. Sighing and bracing himself, he walked around to the front door. At first all seemed clear, then out of nowhere, a beer bottle hurtled past him, narrowly missing his head. His father stood in the living room doorway, his mouth pulled up in a sneer.

"You little asshole. You think you can come and go at all hours. And you don't touch the goddamn car. What did I tell you?" He wasn't drunk for once, that was worse. He was less likely to miss. "Are you smirking?"

"No." Bender crossed his arms.

"I think you are." He didn't see him move until it was too late and his father's first had buried itself in his side. John grunted. He had expected this. The fist came back, this time, clocking him on the side if the head as he attempted to avoid it. Dazed, his side singing and having had the breath knocked out of him, he didn't see his father pick up a shard of broken glass.

"I think you need something to remind of this fact."

He caught hold of his son's right hand and before he could stop him, he ran the sharp jagged edge across his palm.

Black spots began to dance in front of his vision; he could feel a warm, wet stickiness on his palm. The pain was delayed for a few seconds before a white hot band of pain seared across it.

Seeing that his son offered no resistance, owing to the fact that the first blow had winded him, his father lost interest in tormenting him. His own empty life. Pressing at his mind again as he reached for a beer from the fridge.

Bender took this time to head to his bedroom.

"You're fucking psychotic." He muttered under his breath. His head spinning he kicked an amp in front of his door and sat on the bed.

Picking up a bandana, he wrapped it around his hand and clenched the fist to try and stop the bleeding. His hand singing from the pain, he rolled over and succumbed to the spinning and the black spots and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Bender took a lot longer to walk to school that morning on account of the sting of pain that he got from his side every time he moved but there was no way he was staying in that hell hole for another minute than he had to. Besides there was someone in that school who could give him just the kind of healing he needed right now. He had just turned into the main hall when he ran into – the school's resident social worker.

"You're running late."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged causing pain to shoot up his left side. He winced, something – didn't miss.

"Um, John would you step into my office, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Much as he really didn't want to, the prospect of phys Ed was a much less appealing choice, despite the fact that he usually bunked off anyway.

He shrugged and followed the counselor into his office.

"Now, how have things been at home, John?" He didn't reply only looking involuntarily down at the bandanna wrapped around his hand. Mr. – caught the direction of his gaze but attempted not to show it. "You know, you don't have to put up with, you can tell someone." Bender leveled his eyes with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The counselor sighed.

"You know we can't help you unless you tell us if anything's bothering you."

"Everything's fine, can I go now?"

"Alright. Just remember that I'm here, if you need to talk."

Bender nodded and left as quickly as he could without hurting his side.

Allison was in the waiting room. He started when he saw her.

"Hey." He smiled. She smiled in return but didn't say anything. He turned to go, but stopped. "You coming?"

She turned to look at the office and then grabbed her bag and followed him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Claire trouble?"

He smiled.

They approached the main doors. It was actually quite nice outside. Moving out of sight of the reception, bender sat down on the steps to avoid walking any longer. Hesitantly Allison followed, sitting down too, noticing as she did so that bender winced as he accidently twisted his side. She said nothing.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Huh?"

"With Claire."

"Thing is, I kinda heard what she said to you about me."

Allison raised her eyebrows.

"And you're freaking out" She sounded deeply unimpressed. By way of avoiding the question, Bender pulled a cigarette out from his coat and lit it. Allison watched the flame for a split second, she loved fire, it was beautiful and dangerous, kind of like Bender. He caught her watching and offered her the cigarette. She took a drag and handed it back. "You didn't answer."

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you want to talk to me."

Bender flicked ash off the end of his cigarette, mainly letting it burn rather than smoking it.

"You don't think I would just want to talk to you then?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because people don't generally want to speak to me?"

"Well fuck people then."

"That's my philosophy." Bender smirked at that. "I actually have a question to ask you? When you were laying into everyone in detention, why didn't you..?"

"Because they deserved it and they could take it. Besides you aren't fake and that's cool."

She smiled quietly. He returned the smile, if a little sarcastically.

"About the Claire situation. Do you know what I think? I think that she likes you more than she lets on and that it's the same with you. I suggest that you don't back away from it."

"Yeah, well." Allison stood up.

"See you round."

"Sporto isn't going anywhere, trust me." He spoke without turning around, leaving Allison to walk away. Yeah, Andy was decent and he liked the girl, he wouldn't run away. Not like, not like he was probably going to. Bender shook his head, when did things get so confusing?

Brian was wandering the halls after the end of another day of the tedious school work. He wasn't really thinking about anything in particular.

"Hey, Brian." He looked up.

"Oh, hi Karl."

"What's with the new look kid?" Brian looked down at the clothes he'd finally been able to work up the courage to wear. If he was really honest with himself, he'd worn them because he'd been hoping to see Sally. But she hadn't been anywhere he'd looked. Now he felt stupid in the navy shirt, black stonewashed jeans and black converse all stars that hadn't helped him in any way.

"Oh just … I was hoping to see… I mean she probably wouldn't have noticed but …"

"Ah, you mean the pretty one I saw you talking to the other day, who was just coming out of the theatre a few minutes ago." Karl smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm busy anyway." Smiling at Karl, Brian jogged towards the entrance near the theatre and almost ended up colliding with Sally as he turned a corner.

"Oh hi, Brian." Both of them blushed profusely and avoided each other's eyes. "Um, I was just looking at the roles they announced. Look, we've been cast." Brian's eyes were helplessly drawn to the board which said. –

Catherine Earnshaw – Claire Standish

Heathcliffe – John Bender

Nellie Dean – Josie Parker

Edgar Linton – Brian Johnson

Hindley Earnshaw – Andrew Clarke

Isabella Linton – Shelley Birch

Catherine Linton - Sally Hansen

Hareton Earnshaw – Charles Hartly

Joseph – Travis Burke

Linton Heathcliffe – Harry Short

Lockwood - Bradley Hedge

Frances Earnshaw – Allison Reynolds

It went on.

"Um, oh dear, Edgar's a big part."

"Yeah, so is Catherine Linton, I'm worried about lines." Ah here was his opportunity.

"Well, I could …you know help, um run lines."

"Would you? Thanks." She beamed at him, a smile which made him go all fuzzy inside. She walked away. Brian caught himself watching her leave, and shook his head. There was no way she would be interested in him, he shouldn't even entertain the possibility. He sighed and headed back to his own locker.

Vice Principal Vernon sat in his office at the end of another school day wondering why on earth he still stuck at this shit job that he hated. Suddenly he remembered that he had yet to decide on a punishment Bender and the Standish girl. God he hated that son of a bitch. That smirking, arrogant little fuck. And he found it so easy to get people to like him, never mind that he was usually verbally abusing them the next second. The Standish girl was spoiled and shallow but she was still far too good for a lowlife scum like John Bender. He was probably going to toss her aside after he got bored anyway. A sadistic idea came to him. Picking up the phone in his office, he dialed a number. And if he had actually fallen for her, well even better, he didn't deserve that.

"Hello. Mrs. Standish speaking."

"Hello, this is Mr. Vernon of your daughter's school."

"She's not in trouble again is she?" The women sounded distracted as if she where painting her fingernails or performing another such banal task while talking. The Standish's weren't particularly interested in their daughter's life; however they appeared to be paranoid about appearances.

"No, nothing like that. I just felt compelled to tell you that I am concerned about Claire."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she has been spending a great deal of time lately with what can only be described as a group of social rejects, hooligans, people who are not likely to accomplish much in this lifetime. I believe she is romantically interested in a certain young man. He is a dangerous criminal, and seems to be a bad influence on your daughter." There was a long pause.

"Thank you Mr. Vernon. I will see to this immediately." She spoke stiffly and hung up. Haughty cow.

6


	10. Chapter 10

Claire arrived home at the usual time but found that the living room lights were on and her mother was sitting on the sofa, sans sunglasses and sober. Chillingly, she motioned for her to sit.

"I have been notified of a… Vice - Principal Vernon called."

"What have I done now mother?"

"Claire, this is serious. He tells me that you have been associating with people who may be a bad influence. I can see now that he was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not to see him or any of them again Claire."

"I'm not listening to this." She turned to leave.

"We'll send you to boarding school."

"You wouldn't dare, it just screams of scandal and we wouldn't want that." She sneered. "I'm leaving now mother."

"You had better listen to me, Claire; you have no idea what you could get yourself into."

She stormed out of the room ready to run up to her room when she quickly changed her mind. She remembered that pleasant, happy feeling she had had at the party Bender had taken her to. If her parents could ignore their problems with alcohol, then so could she. Pulling an open bottle of Chardonnay from the fridge, she chugged, coughing as her throat reacted to alcohol being drunk in the way soft drinks were usually taken. She could already feel the warmth settling her insides. She took a moment to enjoy it. She hadn't eaten in hours so the alcohol took effect quickly. The wine was strong; a pleasant numbness flowed through her body as she took sips. She was calm, she was happy, why had she been so angry? Taking the bottle, she went upstairs calmly. She wouldn't have anymore, she would save it. She hid it down the side of her bed.

She thought of John and how he had he had been there when she had last felt like. How did she feel about him? She knew enough about herself to know that she wanted him to be there now. She hugged a pillow and sighed and waited for something to happen, to give her some sign of what she should do. She drifted slowly in a leisurely mix of thoughts until she sunk into a peaceful doze.

Andy looked up at the front porch of his house after a day of trying to please everybody but himself and mostly failing because what people wanted had gotten so much more complicated and conflicted lately. He had upset a lot of girls by showing interest in Allison and she was bearing the brunt of their disapproval. Now all he had to look forward to was more of the same from his father and mother, pulling him in different directions. He could only imagine their reactions to Allison. His father would push her aside as a distraction from what was important, sport. His mother would wonder why he hadn't asked out that 'nice Shelley girl', her opinion would change if she saw the way she acted at school.

She drew in a breath, held it and walked through the door. His mother was in the kitchen, obsessively cleaning as usual. His father was as yet out of sight. He let out the breath.

"Boo." His elder sister came out of the living room, a tall blonde girl, with a friendly face, her hair in a high ponytail and a blue sweater that hung almost to the knees of her ripped pale jeans. She dressed so 'sloppily' as their mother called it, precisely because it irritated her mother. She had taken a year out after school before inevitably going to university. She would study Art History, Philosophy or Literature, anything that was hip and bohemian nowadays and she would do extremely well at it. She seemed to be perfect at everything she did but making her parents happy. That job lay with Andy who envied her freedom. "Hey Andy." She smiled and messed up his hair, because she knew he hated it.

"Hey Cind."

"How was practice?"

"About as fun as anything that you're being forced to do."

"Nobody forces me to do anything kiddo, you shouldn't really let him push you into wrestling if you don't want that."

"What can I do?"

"Stand up for yourself?"

"Yeah." He walked past her. "I wish." He spoke under his breath. His sister went back to chewing gum and watching Mtv. He was suddenly struck with an idea. He searched for the crumpled up piece of paper in his jacket pocket. He uncrumpled it to reveal a line of digits in an artsy, loopy, slanty handwriting. He smiled as he remembered the conversation. They had been standing by the cafeteria doors. He had taken her hand as she looked adorably awkward as they received stares from the last few people into the food hall.

"I don't have your number."

"No."  
"Well can I have it?" She looked up at him, half suspicious, and half dazed as if she still couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"You know where I live."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to call you." She bit her lip.

"I don't like phone conversations, you can't see the other person's face and gauge their reaction and you can't stop, you have to keep talking. I don't like that."

"Well just in case I need to call you in an emergency."

"Why would you call me?"

"Just if." He kissed her hand. "Please." She looked down and pulled a piece of paper from her bag with a number written on it. She tried to flatten it to hide the fact that she had been carrying it around for a few days. Blushing she handed it over. "Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, loving how she smelled of washing powder, turpentine and books. He wasn't sure how a person could smell like books but she did.

"Hello?" A wavering, questioning voice at the other end of the line pulled him out of his memory.

"Hi, Allison."

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen?"

"No, didn't it cross your mind that I might just want to talk to you." There was a pause.  
"Not really."

"Look, do you want to meet me, I can't bear to stay at home waiting for my father to come home and yell at me."

"Ok…..Where?"

"I don't mind, you name the place."

"I don't know, there's this one place that I've been to a few times. That's nice um, it's a bar."

"Cool, where is it?" She told him. "OK. I'll meet you there." He smiled but then remembered she couldn't see him.

He put the phone down.

Bender sat at the bar, smoking and nursing a beer, as he usually found alcohol helped but didn't completely clear away all of his worries. The niggling thought that was Claire was poking and prodding at the back of his mind endlessly. Finally he had had enough and headed towards the door. He knocked against someone's shoulder, before he knew what was happening, he was hauled out of the pub and thrown into an alley.  
"What are you doing here Bender?" He looked up into the face of Billy Dupe. Oh shit, this was his territory and he was alone and more than a little drunk.

"Fuck."

"Fuck, is right, what are you doing on my turf, I asked you once, man. You know don't like repeating myself."

"What if I am?" He gave his most debonair smile. Before he could think about it , he had taken a swing at Dupe and missed. He threw him back against the wall.

"Bad move, Bender." The two guys with him grinned and reached into their back pockets. Knives – clicked. John felt for his own. Oh, shit where was it? He looked up as the men advanced, sneering.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, here's a nice long chapter to reward you for your patience.

They advanced; john braced himself for the blows, which came quickly in all directions. He tried to return as much as he could, he winded one, ducked a blow to the shoulder and with a sharp upward motion, he dislocated the shoulder of another. The thug swore and knocked him down. He heard the click of a knife and before he could do anything, he felt a sharp white hot pain in his gut. Before the bastard could retract his knife, John caught hold of his wrist and squeezed until the knife dropped. He caught hold of the knife and slashed it across the leader's face.

A gaping cut opened up on the side of his face. John slumped against the wall as a scream of rage came from the wounded leader.

"I'l kill you." He knew that he was done for. Murder was the only thing in his attackers' minds now.

They laid into him.

"Hey." A voice stilled them all for a second. All four of them turned toward the mouth of the alley. Sporto was standing by the door of the bar, his face a picture of rage."

Andy had left Allison in the bar for a few minutes so that he could get some air, while she ordered drinks. He had stepped outside for five minutes when he witnessed three men attacking something or someone at the other end of the alley. He advanced, his fists curling.

"What the hell do you think you are doign?" One of the three men turned, a red bleeding gash on the side of his face.

"I'm going to slaughter this c*** and I suggest that you move along before I do the same to you."

"I can't do that."

"I'm not lying, kid, get out of here."

Andy prayed that he was not too late. Barrelling down the small, long space, he floored, the first of the three guys. Grasping the arm of the second as he attempted to hit Andy in the back of the head, he threw him. Dipping to the ground, he was ready for the third man who he tripped with a spin of his legs. Placing his knee on the collarbone of the man who appeared to be the leader, he applied pressure.

"I don't suggest that you move." Without turning around he knew that the other two men were attempting to sneak up behind him. "Touch me and I'll break his neck. Now you going to get out of here and you are not going to come back. My girlfriend is inside and has just called the police." Disbelief was clear in the eyes of the man below him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you really want to wait around to see if I'm lying?" The man's eyes came to comprehension. "Are you going to do what I say now?" Anger flashed in his eyes but he nodded. Andy stood up, straightening his jacket and watching him pick himself up. This day was looking better.

Allison stepped out of the door to see what was taking Andy so long and was almost run over by three men legging it out of the alley. Andy was at the other end, leaning over someone who was slumped on the floor.

As she approached, the person tuned over onto their back.

"Oh my God. Bender, are you ok?" Andy shared her surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" Bender coughed and pulled himself up to lean against the alley wall.

"I will never make fun of wrestling ever again. With or without the tights." He tried to laugh but the pain in his torso stopped him. They noticed that his hand was pressed hard against his abdomen and that his red shirt was becoming much darker in one area. "Is it getting darker?"

"Andy, has he been stabbed?" Bender frowned and attempted to be blasé about it.

"Just a little." He smiled. "I think I might need an ambulance." His head slumped against his shoulder. Andy squatted next to him and shook him by the shoulder.

"John?" He slapped him. There was only a minimal response. He muttered something of which all Andy could decipher was two words, 'Claire and 'problem' before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Claire admitted that she was getting a little paranoid. She hadn't seen John in over a week. The last time she had been with him was at the theatre. Judging by his usual behaviour he was probably avoiding her. Come to think of it she hadn't really seen much of anyone else for that matter. She had seen her old friends but no one from the breakfast club. For this reason, when she saw Allison in the main hall she ran up, grasped her wrist and pulled her into an empty class room.

"Alright you need to tell me what is going on right now. Why are you all avoiding me? And why haven't I seen John around anywhere? Talk about being a coward, its not as if I said anything to him. Did you tell him what I told you, cause that was private." She watched as an expression of distaste crossed the features of Allison's face.

"God, I forgot how self obsessed you are." Claire stood stunned for a few moments.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it was selfish. Granted it is something that Bender would do but I won't have you say something like that considering what happened."

"What happened? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should talk to him yourself. I don't know if he would want me to tell you."

"Tell me what? Where is he?"

"He's recovering at home. And don't ask Andy because I've told him not to tell you."

Claire felt her stomach tighten and then start to attempt to climb up her throat. Not wasting any time lunged out of the room. What did Allison mean by recover? She realised that she was not thinking rationally but she knew exactly where she was going.

Bender was lying on his bed, trying not to move so as to not tug the stitches that they had had to put in. Luckily the knife had missed all his major organs but that didn't make it hurt any less. He was sure that he should probably have stayed in the hospital but his parents couldn't afford it and so his dad had yanked him out shortly after the operation. He had returned to his faithful headphones as a means to block out his father ranting about the cost of the hospital bill. He was trying not to think for very long at a time because right now his mind had a way of dwelling on a particular topic, a very pretty topic, but one that he'd rather not examine too closely right now.

Unbeknownst to him that very person stood outside his house at that very moment, attempting to bring up the courage to walk toward the house. She had badgered the address out of a flustered secretary and the basics of the incident out of Andy. She was rethinking her first impulse. She approached the closest window and looked inside discreetly. It just so happened that it was Bender's bedroom. He was turned away from her on his bed. Plucking up all her courage, she knocked on the window. He didn't respond. The Claire that was head popular girl decided to make an appearance at last. She knocked harder, still no movement. She attempted to lift up the window and saw that nails had been driven into the wood at the base and that it wouldn't be budging any time soon. Almost defeated at this, she fought down an urge to run away and vomit, she strode to the front door. She was Claire Standish and he was damn well not going to ignore her when she made the effort to come see him when he was hurt. Rapping hard on one of the panels, she heard crashing inside and a female voice. Moments later a woman appeared at the door, clearly perplexed by the visitor before her.

"Can I help?"

"No, I mean, I, um came to see Bender, I mean John." She was a little startled to be face to face with Bender's mother. She was pale blond with a short hair cut. She wore a loose fitting pale peach wraparound dress. She couldn't see much of John in her except for the fact that she was quite a tall woman. The father on the other hand, whom she could see lurking behind, looked rather a lot like Bender and was quite short. Both looked surprised at her reply. Claire surveyed herself and realised how out of place she looked. "Could I see him please?" Mutely the woman nodded and stepped backwards. She was acutely aware of their stares as she navigated the small space and made an educated guess as to which door was his judging by the placement of the window. She was correct. She looked back to see that Bender's parents had busied themselves with other things than staring at her back. Quickly she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Once inside all her courage left her. What was she doing? Tentatively she surveyed her surroundings. Bender hadn't heard her come in, his back was to her and she saw now that had the headphones of a second hand walkman pressed close to his ears. The sound of heavy drums and base floated across to the door which she was now pressed against. The room was small, caused to seem even smaller because of the amount of stuff squeezed into the space. In the corner there was a beaten up armchair covered in sheet music and plectrums. Propped up against the arm of the chair was a rusty red electric guitar with an amp shoved up next to it. On the other side of the room, behind the bed stood a chest of draws. On top of this was an ashtray balanced over a couple of books and cassette tapes. There was a wastepaper bin in the corner though judging by the amount of cigarette packets and tissue packets under the bed, she would guess that it was rarely used.

For the briefest of moments she allowed herself to look at Bender, he wore a oversized denim shirt rolled up to his elbows, faded black jeans and dark green combat boots that were hanging off the end of his bed, she assumed to prevent getting mud on the duvet. Holding in her breath, she walked over to the bed and tapped on Bender's shoulder lightly. Then harder when he didn't move. He swatted her hand away. Getting rather annoyed at this point, she caught hold of his hand, causing him to turn his head in frustration. She was sure that she had never seen anyone that surprised before. He jumped up into a sitting position before remembering his wound and wincing as he yanked the stitches accidently. He pulled off his headphones and tossed them on to the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

She was hurt by the harshness in his voice. She crossed her arms, her defence mechanisms triggering. Being talked to like that always put her in angry sulking mode.

"I came to see you, duh."

"What for?"

"I heard about what happened."

"Well what business is it if yours, I didn't ask you to come here."

"I just thought ..."

"Why did you come here?" He knew he was being way too defensive but he had never wanted Claire of all people to see his house and his parents. Now she would never want to see him again. The rational part of his mind was telling him that she certainly wouldn't if he kept talking to her ike that.

"I..." Claire hated that her eyes were watering, they had a habit of doing that when she was annoyed or frustrated. "I came because I was worried about you, you twat but if all your going to do is insult me then, I might as well leave. " She turned to go, Bender caught hold of her hand.

"Claire wait." He sighed. "Sorry." She tried to pull her hand away but he wasn't letting her get away that easily. He tugged her arm causing her to involuntarily lose her balance and sit on the bed. She still wouldn't look at him. "Are you sulking now?

"No." Bender smiled as he saw that she was trying not to. Claire shook her head as if to rid herself of her annoyance. Noticing that Bender had unconsciously caught hold of his side and as she watched him, he winced slightly. "How bad is it?"

Now it was Bender's turn to avoid her eyes.

"Why do you let things like this happen to you?"

"Well it's not like I asked to get stabbed?" Bender kicked himself inwardly as he saw her eyes widen and her breath catch, even as she tried to hide her reaction. She hadn't known about the stab wound. Claire shook her head and returned to the subject.

"Yeah but ... you actively look for trouble and that's the same thing." She caught hold of his hand again and blinked rapidly, but a tear managed to escape anyway. John seemed mesmerised by it. He reached over and caught it on its journey down her face. She looked at his face then right into his eyes.

"Why do you care?" He wanted to bite back the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, because he was sure he knew the answer though he still wasn't sure whether he believed it. She looked at him with a mixture of sadness, frustration and something else that he couldn't quite identify; before he could do anything, Claire threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a fierce kiss, one he didn't expect. Before he knew it she had pulled away again. She stared him right in the eyes. "Because I like you, you dick, so go ahead don't believe me if you want but..." She didn't get a chance to finish because bender had grabbed her, kissing her just as she had been kissing him. He knew that something had irrevocably changed between them and for once he accepted the change, didn't run from it.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Allison found the experience of being unable to see where she was going in a moving car to be both exhilarating and worrying. Andy had called her a few hours earlier to ask her if she felt like going somewhere to make up for the last date they had attempted. He had no idea where they were headed but she didn't care, it was enough to spend time with this great guy who kept surprising her when she thought she had him pegged.

"Hold on." The car had come to a stop, a door slammed, then hers was opened. She felt him take hold of her hand and manoeuvre her out of the car. She had to cling to him as she stumbled and smiled when he didn't let go of her for longer than was necessary. Without any warning he removed the blindfold. She had to shield her eyes at first, blinking in the light of a setting sun. It was a sight that any artist would be proud of. She adored sunsets like these, the clouds illuminated in golds, pinks, navy, magenta and red. It was the kind of natural beauty that made her almost believe that there was a heaven up there after all. Looking down she saw that they were in the middle of nowhere, there were no buildings in sight.

"Hmm fields. Why are we here."

"Because, I think that both of us need time out from familiar things. And besides I wanted you all to myself this time." Allison pretended to eye him suspiciously.

"Your'e not a serial killer are you, is that you're secret?"

"Oh yes, I befriend young girls and bring them out here on pretence of a date when really i'm just going to do away with them."

"Ahh." She fake screamed. " You'll have to catch me first." She got a couple of metres before Andy tackled her to the floor. He trapped her arms on either side of her head. "Hey no fair using your wrestling moves." She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled . Andy sat back, bringing her up with him. He released her wrists and pulled her close to him, she slid her arms around his waist. He kissed her once softly, waiting for her to respond. He always made sure she wanted to kiss him and he was always gentle like he was worried that she would break, truth be told she wasn't entirely happy at being treated like a glass doll. Sometimes she wanted him to kiss her and not ask for permission with his eyes, to surprise her. She kissed him back urging him on with her thoughts. He pulled back unexpectedly and told her to stay where she was. Surprised by the sudden darkness when she opened her eyes. She looked to Andy who proceeded to pull a wicker basket from the boot of his car. She watched as he placed it on the ground, taking out a blanket, two glasses, a bottle of wine and some foil parcels.

"I got my sister to help me choose the wine so blame her if its all wrong."

"Hmm, a nighttime picnic, exotic."

Andy smiled warmly, happy at her approval. Luckily it was a sweet Peary, which was about the only kind of wine that she could stomach without grimacing. Allison felt her heart swell at the effort he had gone to for her. "Come here." She smiled and beckoned with her finger. Bottle still in hand, Andy leant forward. He held her chin in his spare hand, kissing her impulsively for once. The bottle dropped as she leant back wrapping her arms around him, taking him with her as she fell back on the grass.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. _

_Standard disclaimer._

Claire opened her eyes and was met with a dark space lit only by the distant glow of a street lamp from across the street. For a moment she experience nothing but blind panic as she tried to recall where on earth she was. Her panic subsided after she recalled her visit to John's house, there had been some talking and a lot of kissing and …, she couldn't remember, they must have fallen asleep. As she emerged out of her disorientated state she became aware of John's arms loose around her waist and his breathing behind her head. Oh no, she must still be there and it was dark outside. She squinted at her watch in the dim light. She wished now that she hadn't decided on a designer accessory with only four dots to signify numbers set in an oval shape.

Gently, she lifted up his arm and slid of the bed, bringing the timepiece to the window. She was sure she had only been there a few hours, so when the clock face indicated that it was somewhere in the vicinity of 4.00 in the morning, she almost yelped in surprise. She began to search for her coat, straightening the creases in her clothing as she did so. She must look a state. She found the coat, half under the bed and scouted around for something to write on. She managed to find a balled up receipt and an almost dry ballpoint pen. She quickly penned the words.

Didn't mean to stay so long.

Gone home, see you soon.

Claire x

She had debated putting 'love Claire' but decided that might be interpreted the wrong way. She placed the note in his hand and let herself out into the hallway. Here she faced another obstacle. Manoeuvring as quietly as she could she stepped around the couch which had been folded out into a bed and which was now occupied by John's father. She froze as he turned over and muttered something about a dog. Finally, she made it to the door and slid the bolt across and unlatched the chain. Luckily the door wasn't locked. She was loathe to leave the door unlocked but felt it couldn't be helped.

She quietly shut the door and wrapped her coat around her, pulling up the hood. It occurred to her that this was a dangerous neighbourhood and that it was in her best interests to be as invisible as possible. She walked along the pavement in silence, retracing her steps with further and further uncertainty as to whether she had got it right. Everything was so different in the dark and she wasn't familiar with that part of town. For this reason she was overjoyed when the friendly and familiar shape of a public phone box melted into view.

Thoroughly relieved she rushed to something she usually wouldn't have dreamed of setting foot in. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of urine in the booth and pulled off the receiver. After several moments of fishing, she managed to find some change at the very bottom of her purse and waited in silence after dialling the number of a the only Shermer taxi service which her mother, in a rare moment of motherly concern had made her memorise. After several seconds, a friendly voice answered the phone.

"Shermer Cab Service, how can I help you."

"Um, can I get a taxi to Number 3 Elizabeth Terrace, only I'm not exactly sure where I am. I'm near …" She searched for a street sign. "Holloway road and there's a garage opposite me called 'Hags Auto – motive."

"I know where you mean, just wait ten minutes and someone should be there."

"Thankyou", she replaced the receiver.

The taxi ride was short and depressing. After she had paid and thanked the driver, she walked morosely up the front drive. She locked the door behind her and proceeded to walk up the stairs but as she was walking through the corridor to her own room, that of her mother's swung open. Her hair pulled back and a flower pattern eye mask at her throat, she looked like a before image in a beauty salon. Though still pretty, her face was puffy from sleep and her pale blue silk dressing gown made her eye colour stronger beneath half closed lids.

"Claire, this can't go on, you are becoming positively lawless."

"Mother, it isn't what you think, I was at Marilyn's."

"Till five o'clock in the morning?" Her mother's tone was sceptical. Claire clutched at the first idea that came into her head.

"But she broke up with her boyfriend. I couldn't leave because she was so upset. He was two – timing her and she finally managed to end the relationship. Would you rather I left her alone." Her mother seemed to be taking the bait. Claire knew that any mention of philandering males was certain to send her thoughts inward to her own relationship.

"Well, don't stay out this late again." Claire watched as she went back to bed, probably to dwell in self pity for an hour or so. She breathed a sigh of relief for the second time that night and headed toward bed for what few hours sleep left that she could glean form the rest of the night.

Allison blinked as she felt the sun on her eyelids turning the usual black into red. She shielded her half open eyes as she sat up and looked around her. The field ahead had not yet been touched by the new sun. One or two rays fell on her as she rose. Andy woke at her movement and pulled her back down beside him.

"Hi." He stoked her cheek and pulled her into a short kiss. She tuned and reached for the half empty bottle of wine and poured two glasses. That would have to suffice for possible morning breath. As they drank in silence, they watched the sun rise. Andy wrapped the blanket around them.

"If we don't go soon, we'll be late for school."

"We don't have to go." Allison smiled as he spoke.

"Bet you haven't missed a class in your life." Andy gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I was ill once for two weeks."

"That doesn't count as skiving." They downed the wine in one gulp. She stood up, gathering the glasses and the blanket over one arm. "Come on, let's go." Andy followed with the basket and car doors closed behind them. The car pulled away and all that was left of their presence was a flat patch of grass.

Brian found the door closed and tried the window, it creaked open. He reached one leg through and then another tumbling him onto the carpeted floor in the process. A shape on the sofa jumped up. It crossed to the lamp and both were dazzled in the sudden light. His mother stood in her dressing gown, her hand still on the lamp.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried, I thought something terrible had happened." It was obvious that she was about to launch into on of her tirades.

"Mum, just stop, I was out with a friend. We were talking."

"All night!" She looked at him in utter exasperation.

"Yes and do you know what, stop acting like it's the end of the world. I think you have to accept that I want to go to college too. If you haven't drummed it in by now, I'd give up. Stop telling me to do things that I already plan to do. Its my life and I can do what I want with it."

"Brian, don't you talk to me like that."

"I'm not trying to be unfair; I just want some say in my life. OK." He walked past her towards the stairs. "I have to get ready for school." As he headed towards his room, his sister peeked out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" He just smiled and ruffled her hair, something he knew she actively despised. "Victory." He muttered under his breath. Nothing could touch him that day, he had been with Sally, and it was true they had just talked and she had kissed him on the cheek which was a start. He smiled, he had to get to school and see her again, and he had had an idea about that shop project.

Claire let the door bang shut behind her. She crossed over to the mirror and mechanically went through the process of retouching her make up as she thought through everything that had happened recently. She had only been there five minutes when Marilyn sashayed into the girl's bathroom.

"So… I thought I'd find you here. Now, I would like very much too hear your explanation for the phone call I got this morning from your mother. Apparently you spent last night consoling me over a break up with my non – existent boyfriend. She also went into detail about the latest Cosmo article about cheating men. Dare I ask?" Claire spun to face her.

"You did say I was there?"

"Relax, what's a best friend for? So who is he?"

"He's nobody." Claire feigned disinterest.

"Don't give me that, I bet you can't wait to tell someone."

"Nothing happened."

Marilyn pulled herself up into a space between the sinks, on the counter and crossed her legs. She had on a baggy dress over tight leggings and leg warmers. Claire feared she had been watching dance films again. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she watched Claire.

"But did you want it to?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up." Claire giggled. "He was hurt; I went to go see him."

"Oh my God, its John Bender, isn't it? It's all over school that he was in a gang fight and got away with but with multiple stab wounds."

"Well, as far as I know it was only one." Claire jumped when she realised her unwitting confession before colouring up. "I mean … It wasn't."

"It is! You liar! I knew it."

"Look, it isn't anything serious, yet, so don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because. Ok?" The bell rang out overhead. Marilyn hopped off the counter and headed towards the door.

"Whatever. I'll see you in homeroom." Claire made to follow her but the doors of one of the stalls banged open.

"That was cowardly." Allison stepped out.

"So is eavesdropping."

"I was hiding actually."

"From who?" Allison looked uncomfortable before stating simply.

"Andy." Before walking out the door after the other girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Bender turned on his side and rooted around under the bed for a packet of cigarettes that wasn't empty. Having no luck he looked further field. First the first time in well, ever, he noticed how much of a tip his room was. He knew that Claire would probably be dropping by later as it was Friday afternoon and she had said she would, the last time she was there. He thought about tidying up the room but then thought that she had already seen it and she would know that he had done it for her, which wasn't something he wanted her to realise. Still, he could make a little effort... Easing himself into a sitting position. The wound had definitely begun to heal in the last week or so but still sent shocks through his torso if he moved too much. He knelt on the floor and gathered all of the debris that he could find and threw them one by one with expert marksmanship, into the waste-paper bin in the corner. It was actually a welcome distraction from doing nothing. The level of cabin fever he was experiencing after over a fortnight of staring at these four walls was beyond endurance, it really was, luckily he had spent a lot of it asleep or high. His supply had run out now and he didn't want to risk a trip to the fridge for beer instead. His stitches hurt enough already without his having to walk anywhere. There that would have to do. He returned to the bed and leaned against the wall, the note he had re-found a moment before scrunched up in his hand.

Claire and her little notes. He smiled before stopping that train of thought. That was the kind of thinking that led to falling for a girl. That would never end well. A niggling voice at the back of his mind asked then exactly what he thought he _**was**_ doing. If a girl hadn't given it up by this point, usually he got bored, in fact sometimes even if she had. It was easier. Feelings weren't a luxury he would allow himself to entertain. Ugh, he was bored. He picked up the Biro on his chest of drawers and started drawing on his jeans. Just as he had finished doodling a rather good, or so he thought, reinterpretation of the KIZZ logo, a car pulled up into the street. Moments later, he heard the door open as his mother let her in. He attempted to appear as nonchalant as possible.

Claire knocked on the door to his bedroom. He grunted in reply and she poked her head around the door. She smiled and closed the door behind her. She immediately produced something from her bag.

"I have something for you. I imagine you're going stir crazy without them." She handed him a packet of cigarettes, she had even gotten the right brand. He had to colour himself impressed.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver." He took the packet and pulled one out, tapping it on the packet out of habit as he did so.

"Well, probably the opposite considering..." She tentatively sat down on the bed next to him, "So how have you been."

"Bored out of my skull, and yourself?" He stuffed the rest of the packet into his pocket.

"No I meant how are you?" She gestured to the wound. He used his search for a lighter to avoid her.

"Its fine, I'm great. Don't worry about it." He reached across her for the spare, next to the ash tray.

"But I do worry." She said quietly. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't." He found himself reaching out and taking her chin in his hand. He quickly modified his manner. "Don't look so serious. Its no big deal, honestly, I can take care of myself. You should smile more. I bet you didn't come all the way over here to sulk at me although I must say you do look cute when you pout."

"I am not cute." She took the bait instantly. "And I do not sulk." She pushed him and he messed up her hair in response. "Why you..." She pounced, pushing him over and consequently landing on top of him.

"I surrender." He ducked as she jabbed at his shoulder. She settled for leaning on his chest, one of the few places where he wasn't sore or bruised. She raised her eyebrows.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She kissed him on impulse. It was a quick peck but it did weird things to his brain. "Actually, I did have something to ask. I was wondering if you were going to be in school next week."

"I dunno." Despite his relaxed attitude to attending classes, even he was willing to sit through the tedious hours of that place rather than spend another day in this room. "Are you missing me then?" He reached up and took hold of a stand of her hair and playing with it.

"Stop that."Claire turned her head towards the guitar across the room, in the corner. "I'm curious, do you ever actually play that thing?" Bender propped himself up on his elbows.

"Occasionally. Don't change the subject." He brought her face back to look at him by capturing her chin in his hand. He prevented any further talking by bringing her face back to his and attached his lips to hers. Instead of complaining, she slid her arms around his back and returned the kiss. She crossed her ankles and lifted them up as his hands linked behind her. He rolled them over, carefully so as to not tug at the wound. Claire brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as the kiss deepened. She wrapped one of her legs around his. And ever so slowly he slid a hand under the hem of her top. When she didn't stop him, he traced a line on the soft skin of her waist and progressed further upward. She was yielding, he could feel it. So, why did this feel wrong? He pulled back slightly.

"Don't stop." She muttered, annoyed. He was angry at himself too.

"I don't think we should do this, at least right now." When, the part of him that urged him on asked. He read the same question in her eyes.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" She shot a glance at his stomach. "I'm sorry." She sat up.

"It's not..." He started to say but thought better of it. "It's not healed properly yet, I didn't mean..."

"No, God, I wasn't thinking." Concern lit up her eyes, making him want her even more. He sat and leant against the wall. She snuggled up to him, her hair and clothes in an out of character disarray that suited her immensely. He put his arm around her while a voice in the back of his head shouted " You Pussy!" For once, he chose to ignore it.

Vernon paced the length of his office, smug and becoming increasingly ecstatic. They would have to throw him out for sure, two weeks of non attendance and rumours of unruly behaviour. He would be able to rid himself of the thorn in his side once and for all. But how to make sure of it? He thought he had an idea.

Allison ducked under the stairs but not quickly enough that Andy didn't see her. He hadn't the first clue as to what it was that he had done wrong but it was beginning to worry him and annoy him too. He marched determinately up to the space under the stairs and followed her . It took her several moments to realise she was not alone due to the fact that she was standing with her eyes on the wall.

Andy stepped forward. "Now correct me if I'm wroing, but I think you're avoiding me."

Allison swung around sheepishly.

"Hi Andy." She sighed. "Yeah kinda."

"Why, did I say something, have I done anything that has upset you?" Allison was beginning to look really uncomfortbale.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Its not you. I'm just a complete mess. do you really want to know what I'm doing?" Andy nodded. Allison thought for a moment, biting her lip and looking anxious. "Well the thing is, I'm not used to this... this closeness, being around people, people being interested in me. I liked it fine before because I couldn't get hurt. Now everything is confusing and I'm scared because I really like you but I seem to be messing everything up anyway. " She slid down the wall and brought her knees up against her chin. "I've let you in more than I've ever let anyone else and that terrifies me because now you have power over me. I don't get close because then people can hurt you. I'm sorry I must sound worse than usual." She noticed a strange look on Andy's face.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were scared?"

She closed her eyes. "I just didn't want you to know that was how I felt and that I'm even crazier than you thought." Andy sat down next to her and took one of her hands as he thought through what he was going to say.

"Its not crazy, and you know that I would never willingly hurt you, right?" She paused then nodded nervously. "And its not just you, I mean of course I'm scared, your not the only one whose baring their soul at the moment. I just hope that you can trust me enough not to run from me or to tell me how you feel."

"Ok." She slipped her hand into his and they just sat there under the stairs for a while as crowds of people passed by to get to where they were going.

Claire paced in front of Vernon's office. She knew who had called her mother and when he had summoned her to his office she could think that it must be about that. Now she waited anxious about what would come next. She jumped as the door opened. He beckoned her in and returned to his seat a grim smile of determination on his face.

"Miss Standish, I have brought you here about a certain mutual … acquaintance of ours. It has come to my attention that Mr Bender has been causing trouble again and this time severe enough to be addressed by those above me. Fighting with weapons is a very serious matter, I hear he even put two of his fellow students in danger, Miss Reynolds and Mr Clarke." Claire could not believe what she was hearing.

"He was injured, they attacked him, he has a stab wound..."

"That's as may be but we can't have violent individuals endangering the lives of our students."

"This has got nothing to do with you."

"I would watch your tongue missy, lest I don't look to closely into your own academic history. And yes it has everything to do with this institution. For one thing he has had a fortnight's of unexplained and unnoted absences. There has been no doctors note, for all I know he has no reason for these. No, he is a bad example and you know what must be done with those." Claire could barely contain her anger.

"This is unjust and you know it. And besides, why are you telling me this, what has it got to do with me?" Vernon sat back looking smug.

"Well I can't exclude him for certain this way but I can if you make a complaint of sexual harassment on Saturday 23rd of March in detention. The board take such things incredibly seriously."

"You're insane, I would never do that and hep you in your twisted attempts at revenge." She made to stand up.

"Don't be so hasty, your mother informed me of what she would do should she have yet another notification of her daughter consorting with a certain individual." Claire was speechless, she racked her brains for something to say. Vernon smirked, he had them both now. Claire suddenly chose to to stare him directly in the face.

"And some day, some day Bender when you've forgotten about this place and they've forgotten about you and your wrapped up in your pathetic life, I'll be there... Come on I want to know just how tough you are... and I think there was some swearing too. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but that is not the correct way to speak to a student, but then neither is looking them in a closet." She relished the look that came over his face. "You threaten me, I threaten you."

"No one would believe you." He fumbled. "They'll say you are just trying to protect you boyfriend.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I got that word perfect. Now how could I do that, I could have a great memory or I could have it all on tape. Yes know you don't believe but tell me honestly, are you really that confidant that I don't. You could lose everything. Goodbye Mr Vernon." She stood and placed her bag over her shoulder as she was saying this, walking away as she finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Apologies for the rushed nature of this chapter. My computer deleted the original so I had to type this from memory, mostly. The other version of this was better (and more fleshed out). Sorry. : (

Brian sat with his hands in his lap, he watched as an observer, he took in Andy on his right gazing anxiously around, it was clear he was searching for Allison, who he knew for a fact was hiding in the ladies toilets with stage fright and had sworn him to secrecy. Glancing over to his left he was greeted by Bender sitting two seats down with Claire's legs on his lap. They were trading quips and playful insults. It was clear that some progress had been made as to understanding between them. Brian wasn't paying much attention to anyone outside his own head right then. He was worried about Sally, he hadn't seen her for over a week. He hoped he hadn't got her into trouble. He watched as Allison snuck in through the back and began to walk over. Andy visibly brightened as she took the seat next to him. Brian jumped as Sally slid into the seat next to his. He noticed that she had her hair forward over her face.

"Sorry, I'm late." She whispered.

"What the fuck?" Bender suddenly erupted. They all stared in the same direction as he was looking. Emily was striding purposely toward them. Slightly further back stood Reese and Chaz, looking uncomfortable. Claire pulled her legs off Bender's lap discreetly.

"Hey, Bender." She slumped down decidedly in the now empty chair between Claire and Bender. Claire narrowed her eyes but didn't speak.

"What are you doing here?" Bender appeared to be having trouble coping with the clash of his two social worlds.

"We're in the play." Bender raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Emily made us sign up." Reese pitched in and received a hostile look from said girl. The two boys approached. Chaz studiously ignored everyone but Allison to whom he gave a nod of acknowledgement. She smiled in return. He took as an invitation to sit down and stepped over the seats, settling in the row behind her, quickly followed/ tailed by Reese. From this vantage point, they stared with contempt at Andy and brain while leering at Claire and Sally.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us?" Emily could have melted acid with that smile. Bender shrugged.

"Claire, Emily, Brian, Andy, Allison, Chaz and Reese." Bender indicated each person with a finger as he spoke. He was interrupted by the drama teacher making a loud entrance with a stack of scripts which she began handing out.

"Allright, from now onward I expect you to be rehearsing if I am late. Come on out of your seats. You should have at least been trying some acting exercises. Ok, I will be needing everybody from the first few scenes." When she received only blank looks, she sighed. "So that's Heathecliff, Lockwood, Cathy two, Joseph, Hareton. Nellie, Zillah and I'll need some volunteers for the servants. People I have just mentioned, up on the stage, everyone else, learn your lines." Gradually, Sally, Bender, Reese and Emily along with the rest walked up to the stage." Claire leaned toward Andy.

"Wasn't Josie supposed to be Nellie?" She asked as she remembered the cast list.

"I think she dropped out." They exchanged a glance and turned suspicious eyes on Emily.

Claire snapped open her compact and dabbed a touch of peach eyeshadow at the corners of her eyes. The bathroom door swung open and Emily appeared in the behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering what a stuck up bitch is after with Bender. Does he give you a naughty thrill? Is that why you haven't told your friends about the two of you?"

"What is your problem?"  
"I wouldn't bother, do you think you can change him? He'll chew you and spit you out. That's what he does. He clearly hasn't got what he wants from you yet. I'll bet you're a virgin. I don't think he's ever had one of those before. You'll be quite a trophy, asied from the whole bringing down a princess thing. "

"Just because you clearly got burned by him once, does not mean that …."

"Are you sure it's worth risking your social status? I mean what if they found out and then he dumped you? They'd never speak to you again." She crossed her ams, moving forward.

"Oh my,,,, that's it isn't it, you're really terrified aren't you? I mean, when he was just fucking girls that meant all was good and it wasn't you're fault. You must really be holding a candle for him. But I bet that you are dreading the day he sticks it out with someone. Because then, it will be because you weren't good enough, that you just weren't the right one..." Emily's fist connected with her face. Claire stepped back, dazed. She uttered a scream of rage before striking back with her manicured hand. Emily pushed back into the sinks, her eyes glowing with unadulterated hate. She slapped her hand away and seized Claire's neck. She held her against the basin.

"Listen good, preppy, stay on with Bender and I will kill you. But perhaps I won't have to, perhaps he'll get bored. Either way, you can't have him. He's better than that." She raised her fist but then seemed to think better of it. "Tick, tock, Red./ Cherry." She let go and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Bender watched as Emily left the bathroom with a a bleeding cheek clutching her hand, quickly followed by Claire sporting an angry red mark on her face.

"Hey, where are you going?" He caught hold of her arm. She tried to wrench it out of his grasp but he wasn't having any of that. "Claire, what's up with you?"  
"What's up with me? Why don't you ask your ex that question? That girl is insane. The bitch actually threatened me." She looked about ready to explode. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bender found himself even more attracted to this new incarnation of her character. He let go of her arm.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, I suppose she's holding a candle for you or something and she seems to think that Im threatening her chances of you coming back to her."

"That's stupid, Claire."

"Maybe but she certainly doesn't want me around you." He caught hold of her arm again and pulled her against him.

"Are you just giving in then?"

"No, I'm storming off." She was trying desperately to hold to her anger but it was getting much more difficult when he was staring at her like that.

"Well I want you around me." He circled her waist with his arms linking his fingers behind her back. She placed her arms around his shoulders.  
"That's a relief. Its good to know your not just, you know, killing time before someone better comes along." Bender smiled.

"Don't be so sure about that. And anyway I could accuse of the same thing."

"You could." She kissed him mid sentence. "Be quiet for once, OK." She pushed him back against the wall.

"Look at that, its disgusting." Emily found her eyes drawn to someone standing across the hallway from her, as she leant angrily up against the wall. Travis also stood watching the couple with disdain and an attempt at hiding jealousy.

"It's not right." He shot a glance at her, she smiled.

"Let's see if there isn't something we can do about it then."

The character list and respective roles are in chapter 9, if you're a little confused.


	15. Chapter 15

By the way, you should check out the indie film _teenage dirtbag_, it tells a story that is very similar to what might have happened after The Breakfast Club. Here is a link to watch it for £1.00/ $1.55r etc on the facebook page. .com/#!/pages/Teenage-Dirtbag/107147973440?sk=app_182968595075010. Tell me what you think cause I wouldn't mind discussing it with other TBC fans. Apologies if this chapter is not in depth enough, I was trying to fit a lot of things into it.

Allison sat silently at the dinner table as her parents talked in the next room. She attempted to concentrate on her English homework. But it was far too easy to let her mind drift away as she doodled all over page. She jumped up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Allison, could you get that?" She was slow to respond, loath to obey her mother but glad to have a diversion from her work. She was in no state to do anything that actually involved lucid thought, she was far too jittery. She hesitated at the threshold, wishing that they had one of those eyeholes in the door. She opened the door. Andy stood in the glow of the porch-light looking rather sheepish.

"Oh, did I actually press it that time? I was just walking by and thought that I would come and see you... and now I sound like a stalker." Allison could feel a smile bursting to get out.

"Not really, though you're welcome to try, I've never had a stalker before, it could be an interesting experience."

"Good to know."

"Um, oh right, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure. I kinda did have something to say amongst all that blathering." She ushered him into the hallway.

"Allison, who is that?" Her father's voice drifted across from the living room.

"Um, a friend, sort of." She shrugged in Andy's general direction. Andy smiled evilly before strolling into the front room.

"Hi, sir, I am your daughter's boyfriend and its a pleasure to meet you." He reached out a hand. Looking vaguely dazed, her father took his hand and shook it lightly. Andy extended the same courtesy to her mother. Allison could feel her cheeks lighting up. "Don't worry I am a good guy and have nothing but honest intentions towards your daughter." Her father coughed, clearing his throat.

"Um, yes, ah, I am very glad to hear that. Have I seen you before?"

"You may have seen me at a wrestling match. I play for the school. My name is Andrew Clarke." Allison stepped forward.

"Um Andy do you want to come in here for a sec?"

"But I am talking to your parents..." She reached out and grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him out into the other room.

"Don't mind them. They don't care. Don't bother, I've stopped trying." She sat down on the sofa. Andy closed the door.

"Allie, are you sure you OK with that?"  
"No, Andy, of course I'm not OK with that but I've found a way to deal with that, it's called denial."

"Well have you ever considered just telling them what you think or feel?"

"Have you tried that with your dad?"

"OK, I get your point."

"Can we not talk about our parents? Can we just spend time together?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your day." He joined her on the sofa.

"Well it was so great already. I'm just kidding. I'm glad you came." She thought of something. "About those honest intentions..."

"OK, maybe not entirely honest."

"That's a relief. I was worried for a moment there." She reached over and pushed the hair hanging over his forehead, back. He brought up his hands to either side of her face. The kiss was brief and lasted less than a moment but it spoke of a hundred more.

Claire and Bender languished by her locker waiting for the first bell to ring. He ran a hand across her collarbone, hesitating in the well at the base of her throat. She had such a feminine neck, it called to him. He kissed at the base of it as she slid her fingers through his hair. The hallway they had chosen was deserted for the present, the added thrill of discovery trilled through her body and made it all the more invigorating. Bender continued to kiss her neck, delighting in the soft moans that escaped her as he sucked ever so lightly.

"Don't, I'll get a love bite."  
"Love bite? Is that what you call them. That is so cute." He knew she hated being called cute.

"Hey, don't call me cute."

"Why? Because you're completely intimidating."

"You better believe it." They were startled as the door banged open. She pulled away immediately, slipping out from his arms. They both snuck a look at the doorway. False alarm. Claire stepped out away from him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here."  
"I know you don't want to be seen with me but actually shrinking from it, Claire?"

"I'm sorry but I thought this worked for you too. I though you were just as interested in keeping this private. Anyway it isn't as if "

"Admit it, you're embarrassed to be seen with me." It wasn't as if he didn't have other options.

"So are you. I thought the idea of my sticking it to my parents was your thing anyway."

"You know I don't have to do this."

"Fine, you don't want to be here ?"

"Damn right I don't. I had enough of this bullshit."  
"Any excuse to back away, you'll take it."

"No that is exactly what you were doing. I won't do this right now." He began to walk away.

"Do you think that its brave to do that? You're being stupid. You bastard." What was she allowing herself to do? She was sabotaging herself. Fully involved in her thoughts she didn't notice that her arch nemesis had just slipped out of the bathroom and had heard every word of the last exchange.

Allison found herself late again as she rushed through the motions of getting ready. Toothbrush in her mouth, she pulled on her long armed top. Searching for her converse all stars under the bed, she didn't hear her mother knock on the door. She unearthed one, then the other and was promptly startled when she became aware of another presence in the room.

"Mum? What have I done?"

"Oh what? No, I just wanted to know if you were, um, being safe and ..." Allison's damn near reached the carpet. When she had gotten over the shock, her face went beetroot red.

"Um, mum, we haven't, that is to say, I'm..."

"Oh good, good but you should still be sure to be careful and I realise we haven't really talked about this. Just to let you know that i'm here if you need to know about anything."

"We were told all of that in sex ed."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, don't get me wrong. Its good to see that you are putting yourself out there. That you are making healthy connections."

"Oh you mean that I'm less of a freak than usual." Her mother sighed.

"Why must you always be so aggressive, Allison?"

"Perhaps because you only seem to care when something is wrong. Oh wait, no you just referred me over to your therapist."

"I will not discuss anything with you when you are like this."

"You don't discuss anything with me anyway, neither of you do. What is the point of me even being here?"

"Allison..."  
"I have school mum, thanks for trying but I'm off."

Claire was walking along to fifth period in a partially empty hallway when she was accosted. Two pairs of strong hands dragged her into a classroom. Two of Andy's team mates released her and closed the door. She saw that what was essentially a council of her peers was now standing about her led by Shelley Birch. Virtually every member of the 'popular crowd' was present.

"What is this?" Claire frowned suspiciously. "Are we having a little lynching party?"

"Claire, shut up. We very … concerned ... about how you've been spending your time recently."

"You cannot be serious." Claire glanced around the room. "Are you honestly doing this right now?"

"Claire, you have to admit that there is a certain hierarchy that you are not observing." Travis stepped forward.

"Those are pretty big words for you Travis, whose speaking through you? It's not Shelly, she's as bad as you are. Is this my mother?"

"No, its all of us."

"Things are a certain way and we all, in our way, make sure the stay that way. You aren't doing that. John Bender is trash."

"Hey, you don't know a thing about John Bender." She advanced toward her. She suddenly saw that Andy stood in the corner looking uncomfortable. "Oh right, so you ream me but Andy is home free because he is a guy."

"Andy knows not to get serious. Right, Andy?" Duke Brady joined in too. Andy didn't answer. "Andy?"

"What exactly are you saying Duke?" Andy stepped out from his corner. "You think I'm fooling around with Allison?"

"What else could you be doing?"

"I don't know, not that. This isn't right. I didn't know this was what you were doing."

"Are you turning on us now?" Shelley piped up.

"I just don't think we should care whether any of us 'associate' with people outside our circle."

"But John Bender and Allison Reynolds aren't just outside of our circle. They're outsiders. They're freaks." Melanie and Stephanie nodded in unison, as did the other Jocks.

"And what about Brian Johnson?" A voice came from the far back of the room. "I suppose hanging out with him would also be taboo." Shelley turned with contempt to look at Sally.

"Geeks now, great. Things are really going downhill. The bottom line, Claire, is that you have to decide who you really want to be friends with, us or them, because you cannot be allowed to do what you want."

"Oh yes what a horrible concept in a free country." She reached for the door. "Oh I may choose, just don't be confident that I would go for people that would actually make me choose. You've been waiting a long time for this haven't you, Shelley?" Claire didn't expect anybody to follow her but as she left, she heard the squeak of a pair of trainers and the clack of high heels as two people followed her out. It was a start.

Andy pulled Allison a little closer in the hallway. It was the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to go home. She liked the feel of his arm around her waist. She ignored the envious glares she got from the cheerleaders and the looks of apprehension from the other jocks.

"My mother actually initiated a conversation with me for the first time in months." She kissed his cheek. "It seems having some form of social life has renewed her interest in not completely giving me up for lost."

"Well, glad I could be of service, ma'am." He offered his arm. She looped her own through his though stopped for a moment as she spied Claire looking flustered.

She came out of the great hall and there he was standing or rather lounging against a wall talking to one of the guys. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked at nothing in particular. Claire in that moment, knew that she had made her choice. It was stupid and impulsive but heartfelt none the less. She took off at a run, right into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips. Startled but also pleasantly surprised, he let her down, his hands remaining on her hips.

"Claire, what the..."

"Sh don't spoil the moment." She caught him by the hand and pulled him out towards the double doors. As she passes an infuriated Shelley, she held his hand all the tighter and turned to her.

"Enjoy your reign bitch, just know that this is the best that its ever gonna get for you." She strolled out though the doors.

"Why do I get the feeling that that wasn't entirely for my benefit?" Bender nudged her a little in playful sport. She nudged him back.

"Yeah but I meant it all the same."

Bender grinned.

"What do you say we get out of her and go some place a little more private." Claire smiled.

"Fine with me."

_Facebook logo_

Email

Password

Keep me logged in

Forgot your password?

Sign UpFacebook helps you connect and share with the people in your life.

You are using an incompatible web browser.

Sorry, we're not cool enough to support your browser. Please keep it real with one of the following browsers:

Mozilla Firefox

Google Chrome

Safari

Microsoft Internet Explorer

Facebook © 2012 · English (US)

Mobile · Find Friends · Badges · People · Pages · About · Advertising · Create a Page · Developers · Careers · Privacy · Terms · Help


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, I'm back. This won't be done for a little while yet and after that I plan to do a sequel.

N.B There are two Catherine. Catherine Linton is Cathy's daughter. They don't always include her and Hareton in adaptations.

It had been about a month since Claire, Andy and Sally had diffected from the popular crowd. Nothing much had happened in the interim. Things had gone on pretty much as they had before. Things were dangerously quiet and it was making Claire uneasy. She sat on her bed thumbing absently through a magazine without really seeing what lay it's pages. A knock on her window made her start. She looked up to see Bender push open the glass. She now left it open pretty much all the time as her friends had taken to using it as the main means of visiting her. And it was easier where her parents were concerned. She dropped the magazine on the floor and held the window open so he could get through.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you." He shrugged off her smile. She gave him a quick kiss though not lingering. Things had been OK since she'd chosen him but she didn't want to give him any reason to run away. He pulled her back into his arms, lifting her slightly off the ground as he did so. When he was so close she always felt her pulse race and her heart beat close to her ribcage. They had not consummated anything yet. She wanted to but it terrified her at the very same time. She had no experience with that sort of thing beyond what she had done with him. She knew he had been with girls who knew what to do and would far surpass anything she could do. His hands remained on her hips, sliding slightly lower and the warmth of his hands through the thin fabric of her skirt caused her to take in a sharp, cool breath. She buried one fist in his shirt. She glanced at her door, it was unlocked. She debated whether to lock it but knew that that would force her into something she might not want right now. She looked up at him, looked into his eyes, something she rarely did with anyone. She didn't say anything, just looked and kissed him. She entwined her other hand in one of his. A nervous laugh pervaded the air between them and for the life of her she wasn't sure if one or both had made it.

He sat down suddenly and caught her hand, pulling her down with him. Rather impulsively, she moved to sit on his lap, her legs on either side of his. She interlinked her fingers behind his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He clasped her waist in his hands as the kiss deepened slowly. She had no idea what had possessed her to be so forward but bENder resonded instantly p Little did she know that he had grown tired of always initiating their moments of intimacy, worried at her shyness, wondering always if she would tell him if he went too far. His hands travelled south and she didn't stop him. A knock came at the door shortly before it opened. A young man with cropped red hair, rested his hand on the door, a look of quizzical surprise on his face.

"Okaaay, I'll come back later." Upon seeing that it was only her brother, Claire lost a little of the tense icy posture that her body had snapped into the moment a noise had sounded from the door. She had had time to move back a little. Claire hesitated a moment before running across the room and into his arms.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months. Your college life can't be that all consuming."

"Well there's so much drinking, I can't be expected to remember everything." Claire looked back at Bender.

"Um this is Bender, uh John. And this, Bender, is my brother." Bender nodded. Her brother gave a little wave.

"Hi."

"I'm gonna go and let you catch up." Claire walked over and gave Bender a self conscious kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, see you later." Bender left as fast as he could. Claire returned her gaze to her brother.

"He seemed nice."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about him."

"I know that he is far off from your usual type. Something tells me that you are sticking it to Dad again, or is it Mum this week? Honestly, Claire, you really need to get past this and move on. Why do you think I went to College in another state?"

"I know what it looks like. But I really do like him."

"Trust me Cee, I don't exactly see him sticking around for long. Bender, I've heard what he's like and he is trouble, I don't want him messing with your head."

"I thought you would understand. You dated Julie."

"Julie was different. She wasn't known for sleeping with anything that moved."

"My point is that this is about more than just choosing someone who my parents will hate. Did you consider that I might want to be with him."

"Then its worse because he's the kind of guy that will stomp on your heart and I know that you're softer than you'll admit. You have a big heart and you let people in too easily. Trust me, this kind of thing can really fucking hurt."

Claire snuggled with Bender's arms around her. She had told her mother that she was having a sleepover with a few friends. She just hadn't been specific about who. Andy was working the Vhs player while Allison chatted with Brian and Sally. Seeing as they had been instructed to watch Wuthering Heights by their play coordinator, Allison had suggested that they watch that, seeing as no one could agree on anything else. Overblown orchestral music began and Bender groaned.

"I can think of much more interesting things I'd rather be doing." He spoke so low that only Claire heard. She blushed visibly and he kissed her shoulder covertly. Claire noticed Sally give them a strange look before returning her attention to the film. Andy pulled Allison onto his lap. Sally and Brian sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. The boys were under strict instructions to dive for cover if any sound came from the satris.

After a large chunk of the movie had passed.

"You know. It can't be healthy to be screaming ' you torment me' in a relationship." Allison spoke. Silence.

"Unless of course BDSM is involved." Bender mentioned wryly.

"I would hardly call it healthy, mate." Andy smiled.

"I suppose it depends on how the people involved view it." Allison stated. Andy gave her a look that could only be described as fascination.

"So you're into that?" He teased.

"Shut up." She hit him lightly on the arm. It wasn't a no.

Silence for as long as it took for the film to end.

"That was intense." Claire put out there, secretly deeply moved.

"And depressing, both leads are entirely unforgivable by the end." Andy agreed.

"I don't think so, Cathy was selfish to value money and reputation over the single most important relationship in her life." Claire frowned. "She caused everything. Heathcliffe is a sympathetic character, his circumstances drove him to be worse than he would have been if he was happy."

"You think so." Bender smiled and unseen by everyone else, tightened his grip on her hand for a moment.

"I think it was a happy ending." Everyone stared at Allison. "I'm serious, If you read the book, it says that they are free to wander the moors forever together and Cathy earlier on siad that Heaven would not be her home if he wasn't there. And besides Cathy's daughter Catherine and Hareton have inherited everything and are happy together."

"I suppose that's true." Claire considered. " Does anybody want drinks? Bender will you help? I heard my parents leave." She jumped down off the bed and held out a hand. Bender followed. In the hallway, he suddenly felt very out of place but Claire fingers slipped into his and she pulled him after her before he had any more time to think She led him through carpeted staircases and through an entrance hall that was far too large. How many dinner guests would fill that space? He wondered absently as he was dragged into the largest kitchen he had ever seen. Margaret, the housekeeper had left out Claire's dinner, which sat rather sadly on the counter top. A long row of steel – coloured cabinets lined the wall and Claire opened the centre one. Pulling out and handing Bender a can of coke she realised she wouldn't have enough. Bender looked over her shoulder.

"You have anything stronger?"

"Only wine and my mum would notice its missing. Its pretty expensive. Wait my brother might have something." She crossed over to the wine cooler and opened the door. Inside she found a twelve pack of beer. "This good enough for you?" She smiled. Bender looked incredulous.

"Won't you're brother miss it?"

"I'll pay him back, he knows I have friends over." Bender shrugged.

"You're brother has good taste." Removing five brewski's from the cooler, they set them down on the counter isle. Their hands brushed and in a way that left them both wondering what had happened they were kissing against the hard counter. Bender lifted her up onto a stool, her skirt riding up. He placed his hands on her thighs, his thumbs brushing the inside. Flutters of warmth ran through her body. Kissing harder, he pushed her back against the counter top wanting to take her right there but it was only the thought that the other' might come to see what was taking so long that stopped him. He pulled back and Claire gave him the sexiest smile that e had seen in a long time. She bit her lip and gave a nervous giggle. "My Lady." He held out a hand to help her down. She took it and used the other to straighten her skirt. She wiped the remainder of her lipstick off with a napkin. Gathering the beers, they proceeded up the stairs.

After several beers and a bottle of Chardonnay, spin the bottle truth or dare seemed like a good idea. The first spin pointed at Allion who coloured up, inadvisably selecting truth in a moment of folly.

"What is your deepest sexual fantasy?" Bender grinned evily.

"That's not fair."

"You have to answer."

"Or forfeit." Sally added. Allison covered her face with a pillow.

"Just one?" Everyone nodded. "Submissive." She covered her face again.

The bottle span again. It chose Sally. Allison smiled.

"Truth, dare or forfeit." Sally froze.

"Dare?"

"Hmm OK. You have to surrender an item of clothing." Sally looked down. She was only wearing a skirt and t – shirt.

"No."

"What?"

"No way."

"Ok, forfeit it is then. What are forfeits?"

"You kave to kiss." Bender supplied.

"What?" Allison widened her eyes.

"Yup. The rules are the rules."

"Ok, fine." Sally reluctantly leaned forward. Allison closed her eyes and their lips touched. The boys were suddenly riveted. Their lips moved together for a moment before they broke apart, both looking rather confused. They returned to their places and the bottle spun in the circle again. Claire was next and so it continued.

A few beers later and Alison was utterly drunk. She stumbled out into the hallway to find the bathroom. When she returned to the hall, Andy was waiting for her. She smiled and almost tripped over her own feet.

"I think I should take you home" He righted her.

"I don't want to go home."

"You've had too much, I should have stopped you after the third drink." He frowned.

"Listen to me, I am fine, and besides its my body. I can do what I like."

"I don't like it when my girlfriend drinks this much."

"Am I embarrassing you?"  
"Don't be stupid."

"You're not sober, how can you take me home?"

"Look, I just care about you, why is that so hard to believe."

"We've talked about this." She began to walk away. Andy gently caught hold of her arm.

"Don't ?" He asked plaintively.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Run away from me."

"I'm just going back to the party."

"You're avoiding the issue." He pulled her to him. She leant her forehead against his. "You're impossible to read. I liked it at first but I don't know how you feel at all and it makes me uneasy."

"Oh, Andy, do you think I don't care about you, is that it?" He didn't say anything, just slipping hi fingers through hers. "Because I do care about you. You just have to let me come to you in my own time." She kissed him softly and he put his fingers through her hair.

"Let's go back."

Brain walked beside Sally as they headed toward her house. They stopped at the entrance to her street. Her shoulders were tense.

"You can leave me here."

"No, I'll walk you to your door."

"No i'm fine."

"No really."

"I don't want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Ok do you want to know the truth Brian. My father can be very protective. There have been incidents in my past and he is mistrustful of all boys."

"I'm no threat."

"You don't understand." Her eyes hardened and hid the panic which had glowed in them before. "And besides, I am very fond of you but I don't think I can feel the way you want me to. I have tried to but I think I'm doomed to like all the wrong guys. You are a great guy, honestly, you're too good for me." She ran down the street, leaving Brain locked onto the pavement, his hand still raised to point down the street. She had just removed his heart with a sledgehammer.

After Andy and Allison had clambered into a taxi, Claire returned to Bender who was helping to clean up. She joined him in the kitchen where he was dumping bottles into the glass bin with loud crashes and tinkles. Neither particularly sober, one of the bottles missed and sent them diving for it as it rolled across the floor and Claire snagged thing before it hit something important. Both on their hands and knees, they burst out laughing as Claire managed to knock into a counter which she was sure had been in a different place before. Raising herself onto her knees she threw the last bottle into the bin. Bender's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her up. He laid a trail of soft kisses along her neck and down over where her top had slipped off her shoulder.

She moaned gently and he slipped it down further. His hands gently, tentatively sought under her top, caressing the soft skin at her waist. Rising up, he teased her by gently stroking the area just below her bra. She found herself melting under his touch. No boy had ever touched her like this and it thrilled her more than she cared to admit. One had moved to the back of her bra and unhinged it effortlessly in a way that made it clear he had done so many times. Her strapless bra slipped out from under her top. Good call, she managed to think before another kiss behind her ear made though impossible. She retained enough sense to kick her bra out of sight under the fridge. He would have to find it the following day.

He cupped his hand over her small breasts and sensation exploded in her mind. She reached up her arms to grasp his hair as an anchor for she was quickly getting lost in a sea of emotions. She turned her head and met his lips with her own. The heat of his breath matched her own. His kisses were quickly becoming more urgent. She turned around fully and his hands moved over her thin back. It never failed to surprise him how soft and small she was. She slid her own hands in-between his shirt and coat. Their kiss deepened and they began to tighten their embrace. Bender broke the kiss to breath.

"You have no idea what you do to me, woman." She smiled, his words thrilling through her blood. They returned to the kiss.

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable?" She pulled away and moved toward the door, leading him by the hand. Without warning he swept her up into his arms.

"My thinking exactly, beautiful." And with that he carried her out of the room.

Sorry about the wait and the cliffhanger. More soon as my exams will be over and I shall have a lot more tiem.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bender_ took the stair two by two, Claire's weight in his arms as nothing. She clung to him and he backed through her doorway, kicking it shut behind him.

"I want you." She whispered close to his ear. He almost dropped her for a moment. He carried her over to the bed, gently setting her done on the edge. She looked up at him.

"John, can you take off your shirt?" He raised an eyebrow but did what she said. She gasped, partly from the fact that, he was perfectly toned but also because there were quite a few stark, faint, white lines across his torso; old scars. She didn't doubt that there would be more on his back. She sighed sadly but dismissed the thought before he could react. She ran a hand over his bare chest then looked up at him, her eyes twinkling playfully.

"No tattoos?" He smiled wryly.

"Just this one." He pointed to the cigar burn on his left forearm. She moved her hand to cover the burn.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged in an offhand way though she saw something else in his eyes for a second that she couldn't make out.

"Why? You didn't do it."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." He moved his hands to her face. She looked up into his eyes, he was looking a her with, desire. She melted under them. He kissed her softly, at first then his hands moved to her waist and his kisses became hotter and more passionate, their tongues touched. He knelt in front of her, she put her arms around his neck. Butterflies fluttered in her chest and stomach, this was really it, she knew. All the way to the bed, he kept kissing her. He laid her down on the coverlet, both of their pulses were racing.

Clothes already began to litter the floor. Claire giggled despite herself. Though when it came to removing underwear, she stilled. Bender came back up to face her.

"Are you OK with this?" Claire bit her lip before nodding. He gently slipped off her undies with a quick swipe and a roguish grin. She smiled in return. His own joined hers on the floor and he lowered himself down next to her, running one hand over her her body, letting her get used to him touching her. He dipped his head down to meet hers and caught hold of her lips. As he kissed her, he moved his hands over her body, skilfully touching and caressing in all the right places. By the time he pulled back, she was already having trouble breathing. She raised a tentative hand to trace over his back and shoulders. He continued kissing her. When the time was right, he gently parted her legs...

_Claire_ jumped at the bell. She had spent the first period in the bathroom hiding from Bender. Not that he would be there, she just didn't want to take any chances. She couldn't hide out there all day. Her teacher's would log her absences. She didn't want Vernon contacting her parents, either of them, again. Blackmail could only go so far. Bender would have to wait. As she walked to English, she remember the way it had felt. Skin on skin, feelings that she was sure she wasn't capable off. She didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think about the fact that something inside had changed. She wasn't sure if she wanted that change. She wasn't ready to grow up or be ready to accept a side of herself that definitely wasn't juvenile. She slid into the back of class. Allison saw her but said nothing. She had her own concerns. Claire hid at the back of English to preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay any care to what was happening around her. So when Bender walked up to her at lunch the following day, she blundered right into him He caught her by the arms. She froze and smiled. He looked nonplussed.

"Are you all right? I didn't see you yesterday."" Claire laughed nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just fine really." She backed up. "In fact I have to something that I have to do so." Claire practically ran away from him. Bender watched her go. He wouldn't deny that he felt a little hurt by her blunt avoidance. Guilt for every time he had cut down a girl he had slept with and consequently spurned the next time he saw them, sprung up. He must have hurt her in some way. He thought back to the morning after. He had woken up with her small body nestled against him, she was still asleep. He kissed her neck, rousing her slowly. He had never woken up with a woman before. He had always left before morning or even directly post- coitus. She had turned and smiled at him. Her lips briefly parted before she fell back asleep. E had had to extricate himself from her as he had heard her mother moving about. He had left a note for her, though so she had no reason to be angry with him. Surely, she must have got it.

_Sally_ dodged into the school gates, she slung her bag over one shoulder. She couldn't face Brian; not today. Guilt had latched on to her like a particularly clingy monkey. Of course, she wasn't thinking of him for long when she saw a familiar slouching figure waiting for her as she turned the corner. At first she thought of avoiding him but seeing as they were on neutral ground, she hoped she could get rid of him then and there.

"Hi Kay."

"Sal," He showed no surprise at her approach. He sauntered up to her side and touched her hair. "It's longer than I remember."

"Yes, I let it grow." He slid an arm around her and steered her towards an exit. He had always been this way, ever since she could remember. Her well -trained nose detected the smell of beer on him. Her nerves began to ignite. This was not good. She could only hope that he hadn't had too many. He led her out to the beat up red soft top. "Let me drive." She went to walk around to the driver's seat."

"Sally, it's fine, I only had maybe two." There was a hint of caution in his voice which made her still.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea; Kay." She appealed to his sense of reason.

"I think that you should get in the car." She hesitated. "Sally, get in the car."

Knowing that she was most likely making a mistake big, she slid into the passenger seat. As he turned on the engine, hard rock hammered out of the radio. The pulled away, leaving her stomach behind. Brian watched bitterly as Sally drove away in the car of an attractive guy in his mid twenties.

_Andy_ lay on his stomach on Allison's bed. He watched her as she fumbled with the pages of her booklet on her lap.

"I can't find the damn page." Andy leaned over and showed her the number on his booklet. She caught hold of his hand and smiled at him. Andy caught hold of hers and kissed it absently. Without looking up from his lines, he asked Allison a question.

"There's this party in a week or so. Johnson invited me."

"Oh?" Allison already didn't like the sound of it.

"I thought that maybe you might want to go with me."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. They don't like me. I'm the reason you're this close to quitting the team."

"Yeah but I don't exactly love it."

"But you're good Andy, you could get a scholarship on it."

"I know. So the answer is no then?"

"I didn't say that."

"I don't want to drag you into something you would hate."

"Don't be like that. I'll go if you really want me too and I be as friendly as you want." She grimaced. "Just don't make me talk to any of those bitchy cheerleaders. Deal?"

"Deal." Andy smiled and kissed her. The scripts fell aside as they both got more involved in each other. Wuthering Heights would have to wait.

_**As**_ the day was closing, Claire saw Bender coming around the corner. At the last moment she ran across the hall and dived into the ladies' toilets. It was too late. He had seen her. He followed her in slamming open the door.

"Don't think that petty social conventions are going to let you get away." The girls who occupied the small feminine space stared at him with a mixture of awe and exasperation. "Get out." They hesitated before running out a minute later. Claire had to admit that she found that a thrill went through her as he came toward her. She tried to speak and failed. He backed her into a door, his face very close to hers. Despite her fear, he saw the excitement he aroused in her. Who figured, Red for a dangerous guy, junkie? But he had. He had seen it in her. It was the reason she had been so drawn to him despite the fact he had verbally attacked her at every opportunity. He pressed her up against the sinks. She still held her books to her chest. She locked eyes with him. He wasn't having any of her bullshit.

"Bender. What are you doing in here?"

"You know exactly what I am doing here. Claire, what the fuck is your problem? Did I hurt you? I that why you're avoiding me?" He burrowed into her with his eyes. She looked down but there was nowhere for her eyes to hide. He caught hold of her jaw and turned her face to look at him.

"No." Her voice was very small. "No, you didn't hurt me"

"Then what? Claire?"

"I'm sca..." She clammed up again.

"Come again."

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Scared of me?"

"Yes and no. That was the first time I did anything like that. And you've done it loads of times and I just wasn't sure if it meant anywhere as much to you as it did to me. I didn't want to face you like that if that was true. I mean its fine if you don't because I understand. It was amazing." She trailed off because Bender was staring at her. At a loss for anything to say, he grasped her against the sink and pressed his lips onto hers. Her books fell to the floor. He lifted her up onto the counter between the sinks.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Red?"He growled. He kissed her neck and pulled the fabric of her dress off her shoulder. She threw her head back as he moved lower down. She wrapped her legs around him as her dress rode up. She wanted Bender, all of him. Right then. And perhaps it would have happened had some Junior not walked in, coloured beetroot and ran back out again. They both laughed and Claire righted her dress. She hopped off the counter. She gathered her books and smiled at Bender, suddenly awkward. He slid an arms round her and they left the toilets. If anyone had been there they would have noticed that Claire was glowing. At least Bender wasn't going anywhere yet. They walked out into the near empty parking lot.

"Where are we going?"She smiled.

"To find somewhere more private."


	18. Chapter 18

**Brian** had barely been able to keep his mind on his chores or his homework. Something about the way Sally had looked; leaving in that car had burned through his haze of jealously. She had been biting her nails. She only did that when she was really worried. The thought that she was in trouble, though horrible was much more comforting than the thought that she had such a flighty mind. He tried to banish all thought of Sally from his mind until the equations before him blurred from his intense concentration. It was no go. He was going to have to do something. At least, contact her to make sure she was OK. He ventured downstairs. His mother was in the living room fitting a home-made dress on his little sister for a school play in which she held the impressive role of shrub. He found the telephone and stabbed in her number. He tried not to think about how pathetic it was that he had memorised it. After a few rings a gruff male voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Sally's father?"

"Who else would it be, genius?"

"Sorry. Is Sally there?"

"No, she's said she was staying with a friend."

"Which friend?"

"I don't know, Alice or Annie."

"Allison?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"OK. I'll call her. Thank You, Sir." He replaced the receiver then skimmed through the address book to where he had written Allison's number under R. This time Allison answered.

"Hey, Brian. What's the matter?"

"Is Sally with you?"

"No."

"Didn't you have plans to hang out?"

"Yeah, but she called to cancel. She sounded strange, kind of nervous. Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is fine." The phone crashed down. His mother's voice cut into him from the living room.

"Brian, what are you doing with that phone?"

"Sorry, mother, I dropped it."

"Be more careful, next time." And then. "Dear, if you don't hold still, I am going to turn off My Little Pony." Brian didn't give himself any time to think. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door.

**Sally** was growing increasingly more uneasy in the convertible beside her drunken ex. He had pulled another beer from the back since they pulled away from the school. He had removed the cap with his teeth and spat it out of the car. It landed with a barely perceptible clink over the noise of the car engine. He had offered her one. While she could do with a balm for her nerves, she had sworn to her sister before she left for college that she wouldn't touch it again until she could learn how to regulate her intake. Yet another thing Kay had been bad for. He was like a drug, something she had thought she had long since detoxed from her system. She had noticed, under the initial fear a far more terrifying response to the familiar scruffy stubble, smirk and bad boy glint in his eye. But that was why her father had moved her and why she had left Kay far behind her. He was a bad boy, more than that, he was bad news. It didn't change the fact that she had never really got over him. _Well, here's your chance._ She thought. _You can finally get some closure.__ Assuming, of course, that he doesn't kill you both with his drunk driving._ Her hand darted out to the wheel to prevent him from swerving too close to an oncoming truck.

"You always did take care of me, Sal." She didn't like the tone of sadness in him. When he was hurting, he was more reckless than ever. "Do you know why I came here?"

"To kill my father?"

"Thought about it." Sally's eyes flicked unconsciously to the glove compartment where he often kept a large knife with a dirty ivory handle. "I could've, you know. I did a lot of things but I never hit you, Babe." He looked at her face. The bruise from several weeks ago was almost gone but the tell – tale sign of too much make up on one area gave her away. She knew he had noticed it.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't think when he's angry and the drink doesn't help." She stared pointedly at the beer in his hand. He turned off the freeway with an alarming lack of indication. He let the car drift for a couple of miles before he slammed off the brakes and ground the engine to a halt in an empty parking lot outside a lone seven/ eleven. He jumped out, looking dangerous; it was then that she noticed the gun under his back seat. Cold shivers seized hold of her spine in a death grip. "What are you going to do?" When he turned around, his eyes were barely sane.

"I can take you away. We can rob this store. We'll be in and out in five minutes. We can run away. We can do this, Sally."

"And where would we go?"

"Does it matter? That's the whole point of running away. You know, I waited for you to come back." She had closed the car door behind her. He strode up to her, clasping her shoulders, feverishly. "I thought we were gonna last, Sal. You're mine." She had enjoyed his crazy lifestyle at first but it had all got too real when a mutual friend had been shot by someone he had tried to pick a fight with. He hadn't died but I was certainly a wake up call.

"I know." She could feel her throat closing up.

"I love you, Sal."

"I loved you too, more than anything." She said sadly. "But it wasn't enough to stop the drinking of the stealing, the fighting. There were too many nights when I thought you were going to end up dead. I asked you so many times to just stop and be with me."

"No, no, don't you use the past tense."

"Kay don't ..." He began to shake her. Her hand came up and slapped him before she could stop herself. He reeled back in shock. "Kay, I'm sorry." She saw she had caused him to bite his lip. The blood dripped down his chin.

"You shouldn't have done that." He nursed his bruised lip.

**Allison** was not enjoying herself. She had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from running out of there. She was bored and had drunk too much because people didn't talk to you when you were drinking. The room spun awkwardly. While a little alcohol had made her sociable, too much made her hide inside herself again. Now, she had to keep Andy from noticing that she was drunk. She sat very still on the sofa, attempting to look as if she were lost in her thoughts. Andy was laughing with a few of his friends. To give him credit, he had spent most of the party staunchly sitting by her side, paying her all his attention. But it had become clear that he really wanted to be up and about. So, she had struck up a conversation with the girl sitting by her and told him she was just fine. The moment she had seen him turn his back, she had slipped back into her sullen state. Now, Andy was about to come over. She could see it. She had to work fast. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and then towelled it. The girl in the mirror looked back at her accusingly. A knock sounded on the door.

"Ally. Are you in there?" She started.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a drink of water." She took a deep breath and opened the door, trying not to sway. "Hey." He took her arm gently and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." She allowed him to guide her into a bedroom that did not actually already have occupants. He kissed her briefly but she pulled him back, deepening it as his arms tightened around her body. He pulled back. "I'm getting side-tracked." Allison realised that she really wanted to make use of the bed pressing against the backs of her knees. Andy must have seen something of that in her eyes because he was momentarily speechless. "You are gorgeous. You know that, right." She blushed.

"Thank You." Compliments still felt strange. He took her face between his hands, his eyes staring directly into hers. It was intense. Oh no, she thought she knew what was coming. She was a deer in the headlights.

"Allison, I think I might be falling in love with you." Yes. Her stomach turned itself inside out. A wave of terror clenched her entire body in its grip. She willed herself to speak but she couldn't. It wasn't as if the reply wasn't true. She had long felt herself falling in love with Andy. But instead of saying this she pulled away.

"I..." She found she had lost her voice. In the end she panicked and ran from the room, discharging the content of her stomach onto the front lawn of the house. She tripped then got to her feet, running as fast as she could away from him.

**Brian** jumped out of the taxi and hammered on Bender's door. After a few minutes, Chaz not Bender pulled it open and eyed him with apathy.

"Bender's not here, went out."

"Then why are you here?"

"It was just a beer run. Do you want to wait?"

"I don't really have any time. I need help, now." Chaz cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so urgent?"

"You know Sally; I think she's in trouble." Chaz didn't hesitate. He pulled a jacket from behind the door and came out.

"What's happened?" Brian, a little surprised by this reaction took a moment to reply.

"I saw her leaving school in a car with a guy I've never seen before. She looked afraid. I think she was scared of him." They slid into the taxi and pulled away.

**Sally** ran after Kay who was striding toward the small shop, the gun hidden at his back.

"I don't want you to do this?" She grabbed his arm but eh shook her off. "This is wrong."

He turned around and seized one of her wrists.

"You don't see. This could change everything. Its better this way."

**Chaz** strode forward and delivered a punch to Kay. He flung out , landing on the concrete floor with a pained grunt. Brian followed behind, and tried to pull Sally away. To his surprise she did not look entirely pleased to see him. The droning of police sirens that usually could be heard at this time in the evening, no longer sounded so far away. In fact, to the casual observer, it seemed that they were heading directly toward them. Sally did something that nobody expected. She ran between the two boys and levelled her eyes at Chaz in a glare that could strip paint.

"Don't you touch him." Chaz responded with an angry look of his own.

"I'm sorry; I thought you would not actually want to be kidnapped by this psycho."

"I was handling the situation. Are those the police? Did you call the police?"

"No. I did." Brian spoke unapologetically. Sally seemed to be teetering on the edge of an emotional breakdown. She froze when he spoke as if the fight had gone out of her. Kay had stayed where he had been put. He had watched Sally's defence of him with interest, his bloody nose forgotten. Sally knelt down beside him and helped him to his feet. She spoke quietly to him.

"Don't try to run. We can sort this out." Her eyes turned to Brian. "What exactly did you tell them?"

"Only that I thought you had been forced into a car with someone."

"Did you say that I had been kidnapped?"

"No."

"Did you say you only thought that you saw it?"

"Yes." A strange look passed over her face, kind of manic.

"I need you to tell them that you were wrong."

"What? You want me to lie? To the police?"

"Well if you say one thing and I another, what will they think then?"

**It**was alittle time later when the police had left them that Sally walked up to Kay who was gradually coming back to his sobriety. He was holding a tissue over his bleeding nose.

"I want you to go away and not come back. I loved you once and I'm still not fully over you but understand that we are over. I need to move on and so do you. If you don't, we'll be forced to live somewhere else and I have friends here, at least I hope I will after this, maybe if you were sober … forget it, I am not getting into this again." He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sal."

"You understand that if you ever come back it will be me who calls the police." She walked away from him and got into the taxi with Brian. Chaz had decided to walk. Brian didn't seem angry, only hurt.

"I don't know you at all, do I?" She sighed but didn't answer. "Are you still in love with him? Was he the reason you left?"

"I think that it would be best if we all forgot what happened today." She pulled up her hood and stared out the window. She could feel her new life slipping away moment by moment.

**Sorry about the lack of Bender and Claire in this chapter. I think that we can safely assume that they are off enjoying themselves somewhere. If this chapter was to overdramatic feel free to say, that it is overdue it certain, sorry. X **


	19. Chapter 19

FANFIC

**Bender** put out his Cigarette out against the theatre building, the production lay waiting inside. Though he told himself that he didn't care how it went, there was a small determination to prove that he could do this. After all, he was great at playing a part, of showing the world exactly what he wanted them to see. He slammed in through the stage door, opening both flamboyantly as he passed.

Claire and the gang were waiting outside the rehearsal room. He noticed very briefly that things were tenser than usually. He put it down to nerves that Andy and Allison were avoiding each other's eyes and that Brian was standing as far away as possible in the small space from Sally, who seemed close to tears. This all went away when he saw Claire in her costume. It was tight over the corset, pushing everything in and out in the right places. There was cleavage where there hadn't been any before. He smiled at her own reaction to how he looked. His disgust at having been forced to wear a frilly shirt and what were apparently called breeches had faded when he found that the outfit actually rather sited him. Claire smiled and blushed a little. She even bit her lip a little.

He sidled up to her and leaned against the wall beside her. The others seemed less comfortable in such unfamiliar garb. Their drama teacher appeared from stage side door, flustered and thumbing through her cop of the play. When she saw the group leaning against the wall, she ushered them away with instructions to complete final run-throughs, despite the fact that they all could practically recite the damn thing in their sleep. Private run through had not been a good idea with Claire as they had often ended in situations that were certainly not in the play, at least not on the surface. Perhaps that had been why she had insisted on doing it so often. Before long the curtain went up and they had to step out of their own lives and into nineteenth century England.

**It** was very hot and near the end of the play. The only ones left on stage where Sally, Brian and Chaz. As the final lines were spoken Claire and the rest of them stood amongst the black curtains that hung from the ceiling and surrounded the entirety of the hall on a circular rail in silence. She was very aware of Bender's hand on her waist. She clutched the rough fabric in one hand as the audience began to clap with a fervour she had never expected. The stage was vacated and it was their cue to line up and take a single bow, hands linked. The spot- lights shone down baking the cast and preventing them from seeing the audience who remained swathed in the darkness that existed outside of it. Slightly drunk on the emotions that had flowed through her all night from the play and the proximity and the praise, Claire slid off stage and toward the dressing rooms.

A hand found her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. She was pulled between the curtains by Bender. His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her into his arms. She pushed him away a little.

"Let me change out of my costume."

"Keep it on, or better yet let me remove it."

"No, we have to return them."

"No, we don't. Come on, let's get out of here." She let him pull her out towards the fire door.

Allison changed quickly in front of the changing room mirror. It wasn't really a changing room but a small ballet room. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She had been avoiding herself for a while now. She didn't want to face herself, just like she didn't want to face Andy. There she was, with a bitter expression on her face, half in and out of her own clothes. She looked for a moment before shaking her head and continuing on. A knock came from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Allison, I saw you go in there. I need to talk to you." Her body froze in a gross parody of a Degas' ballerina. "I'll wait outside."

Her heart pounding her chest and her stomach twisted into a complicated seamen's knot. She heard the steps recede. She quickly put on the rest of her clothes and threw her bag over her shoulder. When she opened the door, there was no one in the hall. She ventured out and opened the fire doors. Andy stepped out of the shadows before she could make a run for it. She faced him with a certain amount of trepidation.

"Look, Andy, I'm, I'm sorry." He put up a hand.

"You can't keep doing this. You can't avoid every confrontation in your life."

"I've done well so far." She folded her arms, shrinking a little back toward the wall. "Until I met you."

"It's not just that. You avoid everything that might force you to actually how anything resembling emotion. Allison, I told you that I might be falling in love with you and you actually ran away."

"If it's any consolation I was drunk."

"It isn't."

"Andy, I don't know what you want me to say. I've always been like this. I can't change who I am."

"That is an excuse and you know it." He was advancing on her. He was hurting and she could see it. There was nothing she would like better than to kiss him, to throw her arms around him and not let go. But the voice that had kept her away from being hurt for so long, the voice that even prevented her from crying in front of her parents, restrained these impulses. Instead, she just watched him and shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be honest with me for once."

"What…"

"Do you even want to be with me? Or did you let it happen because it was easier than saying no."

"Andy, of course not. I…" She stopped herself before she could say anything which might have convinced him further. "I wouldn't do that to _you._"

"But you would with someone else?"

"I didn't…"

"What?" He was advancing now, very close. He was angry, she could see it. His breath coming in and out quickly. His eyes were searching hers frantically looking for something, anything. She knew he wouldn't find anything, she hid things too well.

So she kissed him. It was all she could think to do.

**Emily** waited. She had seen Bender leave with Claire. Claire was waiting in her car. Bender was returning with the bag she had managed to leave in the school theatre. She stepped out and cut off his path.

"It's true then, is it?" He stopped.

"I thought you left with the others." He looked her up and down. "Are you Ok?"

"No." He self-consciously moved the hand holding the purse behind his back. "You. I never thought that I would see the day when John – freaking – Bender was pussywhipped."

"What?"

"You know. It was fine when you slept with different girls all the time. That was you. I had accepted that you were never going to want anything more than that. So, now I find that you are with this prissy bitch. I assume that you are using her, staying until she gives it up, that she is a challenge and nothing more. But it's more than that isn't it? You really like her. Why couldn't you ever feel that for me?"

"Emily?"

"How could you not know? How could you assume that I was just like you?"

"You were constantly with other guys."

"I was trying to distract myself." Emily pulled her coat around her. It wasn't that cold but she could feel nothing but cold. "Why do you think I hung around you all this time?"

"You're one of us."

"I was. Do you know what it feels like to be used? You would ever so often come back to me, when you were bored or hadn't been with anyone in a while."

"They were just hook-ups." He said simply.

"You are such an idiot. It's always been you. I can't believe you." She pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled the card with her face on it. "You think I want to be in here, in with all of them. I don't see her face in there. Is it because she's one of them? Traitor." She threw it back at him. He looked at her too stunned to say anything.

She began to walk away but turned back once.

"They like slumming it sometimes but it won't last." She ran away, finally allowing herself to cry and blundered directly into Brian.

**Andy** leant into her. His hands slid into her hair and pulled her close to him, so tight it was almost painful. She let him, he enjoyed this brief moment of closeness before he forced himself to pull away. She could still feel him as he shook his head and walk away. He looked back.

"Come find me when you feel like letting me in?"

What do you think?


End file.
